Clair de Terre
by Moonymei
Summary: Le silence de la forêt fut brisé par un grondement semblable à celui du tonnerre. Un loup fonça droit sur moi pour déchirer ma chaire… Pas de doute, après quatre décennies, j’étais de retour.
1. Prologue

**Annonce en tous genres avant de débuter ma fic :**

Clair de Terre_ est ma seconde fanfiction sur les merveilleux livres de la série _Twilight_. Attention, il s'agit de la **suite de**_ **Lumière Cendrée**_... Bien que je pense qu'il soit possible de la comprendre sans avoir lu ma première fic, je vous conseille néanmoins d'aller y faire un petit tour !_

_Comme toujours, les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Stephenie Meyer (s'incline bien bas) Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic et l'univers ne m'appartient pas non plus… Il me reste néanmoins le scénario de ma fic, qui est à moi et uniquement à moi (na XD)._

_J'ignore comment notre vie sera, dans quatre décennies (niveau innovations techniques, progrès en tous genres) aussi, n'ayant pas pu avancer dans le temps, comme Marthy de Retour vers le Futur (il était déjà partit quand j'ai voulu lui emprunter la machine XD), je vais donc me contenter de faire en sorte que 2047 ressemble à l'année 2007 ; désolée d'avance… (peut être que je modifierais cette fic dans quarante ans, qui sait mdr ?)_

* * *

**Prologue : Cage**

* * *

Nous étions tout deux baignés dans la lumière crépusculaire et j'avais l'étrange impression de rêver… C'était hélas une chose qui m'était impossible, je ne le savais que trop bien. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais pensé le revoir un jour… Mais à quoi d'autre aurai-je dû m'attendre en revenant ici ? 

Je me giflai mentalement pour mon geste inconscient : Edward serait furieux, j'en étais sûre…

Nous gardions le silence, nous observant mutuellement ; moi l'adolescente éternelle, lui devenu un homme d'âge mûr.

Je scrutai les fines ridés tracées par le temps sur son visage... Jamais je n'en aurai de semblables, me surpris-je à penser. Je chassai aussitôt cette pensée de mon esprit, horrifiée.

Et à cet instant, je me rendis compte à quel point cette ville et ses habitants m'avaient manqués… Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne les avais pas revue…

Pétrifiée, j'étais plus que tentée de m'approcher de lui, de l'étreindre, de lui demander pardon pour toute cette souffrance que je lui avais infligée par le passé. Je fis alors un pas vers lui, mais lui, ne put reculer. Il se contentait de me fixer de ses yeux remplis de tristesse.

Je lançai vers lui un regard paniqué alors qu'un faible sourire s'étirait soudain sur son visage : était-ce comme si ces quarante années qui nous séparaient n'avaient jamais existés pour lui ? Je chancelais.

- Bella… Tu as tellement changé, s'exclama-t-il soudain en me faisant signe d'approcher.

* * *

_J'avoue, c'est très très court... Mais bon, après, il s'agit d'un prologue lol ! (de plus, je posterais le premier chapitre très bientôt)_

_Pour le titre du prologue, n'y faites pas attention, j'ai pris ce titre parce que j'écoutais Cage du groupe Dir En Grey (excellent groupe !) au moment où je cherchais un titre... (et oui, je vais chercher loin mdr XD)_

_J'attends vos commentaires à travers vos reviews avec impatience !!!_

* * *

_Les réponses aux dernières reviews de Lumière Cendrée (merci encore !!!!)_

_**PoseidonDemon** : Dommage pour Lestat et Entretien ; Lestat est à mon sens, le meilleur tome de la chronique des Vampires Le Domaine de Blackwood a vraiment l'air pas mal, il faudrait que je l'emprunte à la bibliothèque ! Merci pour ton résumé ! (si, si, tu résumes très bien ! XD) Sinon, je suis contente, apparemment, ce que j'ai voulu faire passer dans mon chapitre a été compris… Je suis soulagée XD Merci encore !_

_**Penny **: Oui, les Loups-garou vieillissent dans ma fic XD Au début, j'avais hésité à rester sur un point de vue de Bella, pour l'épilogue, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on déteste ce pauvre Jake… Alors ça a fini en point de vue Jake mdr XD Contente que tu le trouves touchant, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'on ne le déteste pas trop, ici… Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Léti1515** : Contente que mon épilogue t'aies plu ! Merci de me reviewer !_

_**ShadowFlora** : Merciiii !!! Jolie bilan ; j'ai montré autant d'émotions, tu es sûre ? XD Mieux que_ Lumière Cendrée _? Wow ! J'en doute (j'ai déjà du mal avec le deuxième chapitre lol) Merci de me faire confiance et aussi pour ta review !_

_**Audrey **: Wow, ce fut rapide, en une journée, tu as lu ma fic en entier (applaudit) Pour le point de vue de Bella, au départ, c'est ce que je voulais faire… Mais j'ai préféré faire un POV Jacob et Jacob seulement. Je développerais la réaction de Bella plus tard, dans ma fic. Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise ! (ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envy de faire une fic qui se passe très longtemps après lol) Merci aussi pour l'adresse de ta fanfiction, je vais la lire tout bientôt ! (sur ce cher Tom Marvollo Riddle en plus ! Argh, l'un de mes personnages favoris !!!) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le début de ma nouvelle fic t'a plu !_

_**The-Misery** : Thanks ! J'espère que mon prologue t'a donné l'envy de lire la suite XD_

_**Fascination120** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

_**Alex** : Et voui, c'est déjà la fin… Contente que ma fic ne soit pas difficile à lire (j'ai toujours peur que personne ne comprenne ce que j'ai écrit XD) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !_

_**Lara **: Voui, il était assez triste, j'avoue XD C'est vrai que Jake a eu du courage pour lui dire tout ça alors qu'il l'aime… (j'en suis moi-même un peu étonnée lol… Je sais, c'est bizarre que je dise ça XD) Merci de me lire (et la dernière phrase de ta review m'a donné les larmes aux yeux TT)_

_**Aya** : lool ! Intéressante, comme proposition, j'aurais dû faire ça, tiens XD Contente que le POV Jake t'aies plu ! Pour Bella, je développerais ses sentiments et réactions dans cette fic, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci encore pour tes reviews !_

_**XxjustinblainxX **: Merciiiii, contente qu'elle t'aie plu !_

_**Lorane** : Merciiiiiiii . Vous faire rêver ? Wow, merci ! (toute émue) Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir !_

_**Elow **: Voui, Billy est sympa quand il veut XD Remake de New Moon ? (réfléchit) Ah ? Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça XD Contente que ma fic t'ait plu ! (oui, Miss Bell n'a pas de chance sur ce coup là mdr !) Pour Jake… Je ne dis rien (rire sadique) Merci pour le calcul, ça m'évite de le faire moi-même (ahhh les maths et moi, une grande histoire d'amour XD) Ya de quoi être traumatisé… Surtout que Bella aurait officiellement… 59 ans mdr ! Oh god ; trop flippant mdr ! Merci pour ton adorable review ! (oui, oui je m'active pour écrire la suite XD) Kixx !_

_**Fanfiction07** : Contente que ma fin t'ait plu ! A très bientôt j'espère !_

_**Kya sama** : Un chef d'œuvre ? Faut quand même pas exagérer ! Quoique j'avoue être fière de moi sur ce coup lol (toute rouge) Evidemment que tu as l'avant première, tu n'es pas ma bêta pour rien (bêta dans le sens bêta readeuse hein XD) J'avoue qu'en ce qui concerne les reviews, j'ai dû mal à comprendre… D'où sortent-elles ? XD Il y en a tellement ! Wow quoi XD (et tu m'arrives largement à la cheville grrr) Merci à toi, je t'adore !!! (à dans treize jours lol) Et je veux la suite de Frissons !!!_

_**Theriel **: Désoléeeeeee ! (muahahaha j'ai réussi à faire pleurer quelqu'un, fantastique muahahaha… Erm… Quoi ? Non, non, j'ai rien dit XD)J'espère que tu aimeras ma nouvelle fic !_

_**Mini-Goth** : Et une autre qui a pleuré (sourire sadique) Euh pardon… Désolée XD Quant à _Hésitations_… Je ne dis rien XD Pour contrôler sa soif, oui, Bella aura moins de mal hé hé, c'est pratique de faire un saut dans le temps ! Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ma suite te plaise autant que_ Lumière Cendrée

_**Phanis** : Ohhhh tu as lu ma fic en entier ? (toute émue) Merci !!! Il est vrai qu'on se rend compte à quel point les reviews sont importantes lorsqu'on se met à écrire soi-même. Ca a été mon cas, en tout cas. Avant de publier mes fics, je ne laissais jamais de reviews et lorsque je m'y suis mise, j'ai réellement compris l'intérêt. Merci encore pour ta review ! (toute contente) J'aime beaucoup ta fic et j'attends la suite d'ailleurs !!!_

_**Julie **: Merciiiiiiiii !!! Ma nouvelle fic est la suite de mon ancienne… Bella qui revient à Forks après quarante années d'absence._

_**KamOmille **: Pas grave, si tu n'as pas reviewé, savoir que tu as aimé ma fic me remplit déjà le cœur de bonheur ! Entre Edward Cullen et le Prince Charmant, qui serait le plus réel ? (air songeur) Ce serait une question qu'on pourrait se poser (okay je sors mdr… Mais je parie quand même sur Edward Cullen, parce que lui, il a des défauts XD) Pour Bella qui s'endort, ça lui arrive comme ça, sans explications (mais si tu désires avoir une explication, c'est pour les besoins de_ Clair de Terre_, une scène que j'ai envy d'écrire lol) Et désolée pour les mauvais souvenirs ! (moi, quand j'ai lu _Tentation _et qu'on est arrivé à ce passage, j'avais une envy folle de baffer Edward de toute mes forces mdr XD) Contente que Jake te soit plus sympathique (c'était le but de cet épilogue et apparement, j'ai réussis) Allez, va rejoindre Morphée (enfin, là, tu l'as déjà rejoint depuis plusieurs jours… Mais je te souhaite quand même bonne nuit en retard mdr) Merci pour ta longue review en tout cas ! J'ai adoré lire tes commentaires sur mes différents chapitres XD_

_**SoSo** : Merci beaucoup !!!! J'espère que Clair de terre ne te décevra pas !_

_**Charly **: Des larmes ? (rire démoniaque) Ze suis touchée !!! (bonne année de première !!! S ? L ? ES ?) Au plaisir de te relire !!!_

_**Kyu-chan** : LOL merci !!! J'espère que mon prologue t'a plu !_

_**Malicia **: Merciiii, Miss !!! Je ne sais pas non d'où sort mon imagination, mais je suis bien contente d'en être dotée mdr XD (s'incline bien bas, toute rouge) merci de me lire et de me reviewer ! Bonne rentrée à toi aussi !!! A très bientôt !!! (par contre, je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi j'ai parlé de phénomènes... Toutes mes excuses...)_

_Voila, c'est tout pour les reviews ! A très bientôt, j'espère !!!_


	2. Marie

_Alors, vous avez été bien sages, les enfants ?_

_Comme promis, je poste le premier chapitre à vitesse éclaire... Surtout que mon prologue avait l'air encore plus petit sur le site que sur mon traitement de texte... Donc voila, pour me faire pardonner ! XD_

_Réponses aux (nombreuses et rapides Oo) reviews :_

_**The-Misery** : Félicitations, tu es la première à me reviewer !!! (comme cadeau, voici un gentil petit Edward… Hein ? Comment ça, il ne m'appartient pas, donc je ne peux pas l'offrir ? Minceeee, trop bête XD) Le « tu as tellement changé », je me comprends mdr. Ce sera plus développé plus tard (je sais, je suis très précise mdr) Charlie ou pas Charlie ? Mystère XD Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Lara** : Jake ou Charlie ? Mystère. Merci encore pour tes reviews !!! Pour les livres, je crois que j'ai la même opinion à ce sujet. C'est réel quelque part ! (cherche Edward du regard) A très bientôt, sur MSN !!!_

_**Mini-Goth** : lol ! Merci pour ta review ! (Jake ou Charlie ? Mystère muahahaha XD) A très bientôt, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**Phanis** : Merci pour ta review !!! Jake ou Charlie, mystère XD_

_**KamOmille** : Désolée !!! J'avoue, c'était super court. C'est pour ça que je fais paraître mon premier chapitre aussi vite… Alors, je suis pardonnée ? (fait des puppy eyes à la Sirius Black) Et puis pour Edward, tu le verras bientôt, patience, patience ; après tout, c'est quand même lui le héros, avec Bella ! (s'endormir avec Edward… Le rêve ! Dégage, Morphée (enfin Morphée a quand même la capacité de se changer en la personne aimée, dans la mythologie… Donc il est quand même bien sympa… Edward ou Morphée ? XD)) Merci de continuer à venir, en dépit de ton travail (je serais censée te faire la morale mais en fait, non, je n'ai pas envy de le faire mdr) Merci d'être fidèle au poste (oh combien important !) de revieweuse et au plaisir de te relire !!! _

_**SoSo **: Merci pour ta review !!!!_

_**Kya sama** : C'est pas grave si tu n'es pas prems, tu l'es dans mon cœur (calinnnn) (je vais poster Edward sous ton balcon, comme ça, si tu sautes encore, il sera là pour te rattraper XD) Pour les commentaires, voui, c'est assez impressionnant ! Tu es ma voyante désormais (ça me rappelle Fananim' ça XD) Je t'adore, Jumelle !!! (bientôt un nouveau chapitre à corriger, et un bien long !) Bonne nuit en retard ! Aishiteru mo ! (j'ai hâte de te recroiser sur le net !!!)_

_**EetB** : Pas grave pour le retard, tu n'es jamais en retard, enfin ! La suite, c'est Clair de Terre, pas Terre de Lune. Wow ! Latin ! Je vais commencer cette année, tiens… Je vais m'amuser avec les déclinaisons (et puis pour l'allemand, je laisse aussi tomber cette année, vive l'anglais !!! XD) Si je tue des grizzlis, c'est comme Edward, dans un but strictement écologique ! Enfin ! C'est le cycle de la vie, quoi mdr XD Contente que mon prologue et mon épilogue t'aient plu ! (s'incline bien bas) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Audrey** : S'il y a plein de chapitres, tant mieux !!! Contente que mon prologue t'ai plu ! Tom rules !!! (dans le sixième tome, on en a beaucoup apprit sur lui… C'est peut être pour ça que_ le Prince de Sang Mêlé _est mon deuxième tome favoris de la saga XD) Bon dimanche à toi aussi !!!_

_**Fascination120** : Merciiiii (contente)_

_**XxjustinblainxX **: Merciiii à toi !!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Alex** : Et si, fallait s'y attendre (et plus là, je poste le premier chapitre yeah XD) Merci pour ta review !!! (toute contente)_

_**Penny-Chou** XD : Le voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! XD Merci pour la review !!! (et j'attends toujours la suite de ton hisoitre, hein, n'oublie pas XD)_

_**Charly** : Merci, contente que ça te plaise ! Et bon courage pour la S ! (tu vas en avoir besoin, je crois, parce que cette section est vraiment dure XD) Tu es dépendante ? Wéééééé (contente) Merci pour ta review et encore bon courage !!!_

_**Aya** : C'est pas grave, tu as quand même trouvé ma fic, c'est le principal XD Désolée pour la courtée de mon prologue… Je me rattraperais, promis !!! Merci pour ta review !!!_

_Merci aussi aux autres fidèles, qui lisent ma fic toute neuve XD_

* * *

**Chapitre Premier : Marie**

* * *

- Marie ! 

La tête sur ma table, les yeux à moitié fermés, j'émis un faible grognement.

- Ma-rie ! articula à nouveau la voix.

Cette fois ci, je réagis. Je sursautais brusquement en entendant mon nom ainsi épelé.

- C'est à quel sujet ? demandais-je d'une voix somnolente.

- Oh, je t'ai réveillée ! Désolée, s'excusa faussement la personne à mes côtés tout en remettant ses longs cheveux roux en place.

- Ce n'est rien, maugréais-je tout en m'écroulant à nouveau sur mon bureau. Je n'arrive pas à dormir de toute manière…

- Normal, nous sommes au lycée, et le cours de maths commence dans tout juste cinq minutes, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses dormir dans de telles conditions !

Je souris faiblement. J'aurais dû rectifier ma phrase : je ne pouvais pas dormir tout court.

- Excuse-moi, que voulais-tu savoir ? demandais-je tandis qu'elle me dévorait des yeux, pleine d'espoir.

- Tu es de la même famille que Anthony ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel : bien sûr, Anthony !

- Gaby, commençais-je sur un ton faussement menaçant.

- Oh, je sais, éluda-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Tout le monde est au courant. Mais je voulais juste lui demander si je pouvais lui emprunter le livre qu'il était en train de lire… C'est qu'il avait l'air tellement passionnant…

_Non, ma fille, ce que tu trouves passionnant, c'est sa figure, somptueuse, penchée avec tant d'intérêt sur l'ouvrage que tu aurais aimé être le livre_, me surpris-je à penser. Mais je ne lui confiais pas le fond de ma pensée et me contentais de la fixer d'un air blasé.

En l'espace de quarante ans et des poussières, j'avais tant fréquenté les lycées que je commençais à cerner les personnalités de mes camarades. De toute évidence, Gaby, après deux jours passés à ses côtés, était du genre entreprenante… Le silence se fit à l'arrivée du professeur et je me mis à l'écouter, d'un air distrait. Les mathématiques, cette matière oh combien détestable était devenue bien plus ennuyeuse que difficile, au fil du temps. L'heure passa lentement et à la fin, je me précipitais à la sortie. Gaby fut bien entendu à mes trousses.

- Tu es nouvelle, il ne faut pas que tu te perdes, me rappela-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine que je vais m'y retrouver, je suis une pro de la rentrée en cours d'année, m'amusais-je.

- A cause de ton père ?

Elle était bien renseignée, j'acquiesçais. Nous marchâmes quelques instants, jusqu'à l'endroit où j'étais censée _le_ retrouver.

-_ Bella !_

Cette phrase avait été murmurée mais je l'entendis malgré tout. Je souriais à l'appel de mon véritable nom. Gaby, elle, n'entendit rien. Le visage du garçon changea d'expression, tandis que je m'approchais, pour devenir plus tendre. J'agitais faiblement ma main, essayant tant bien que mal de passer inaperçue. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres d'albâtre. Gaby ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant cela.

- Comment s'est passé ta demi-journée ? s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

- Très bien, lui assurais-je. La routine !

Il rit sous cape puis se tourna vers Gaby, toujours présente, mais très mal à l'aise.

- Gaby, je te présente Anthony, Anthony, Gabrielle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en prononçant ce nom ; j'avais tellement l'habitude de l'appeler par un autre nom…

- _Edward ?_ murmurais-je, si bas que Gaby ne put l'entendre.

- _Je t'aime_, répondirent ses lèvres dans un frisson.

Nos yeux se reportèrent sur l'adolescente à nos côtés.

- Enchanté, dit-il en s'adressant à elle avec circonspection.

- Bon… Jour… couina la jeune fille. On se voit en cours, Marie !

Elle décampa aussi vite que l'éclair pour nous laisser avancer seuls en direction de la cafétéria.

- Alors, cette deuxième journée de cours, Bella ? s'enquit à nouveau mon compagnon d'éternité.

Cette fois, pas besoin de lui mentir d'avantage.

- Ennuyeuse à souhait ! soupirais-je tout en me logeant dans ses bras. Je confirme, lorsque tu n'es pas à mes côtés, les mathématiques perdent beaucoup de leur intérêt !

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! s'exclama-t-il, triomphant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais ton partenaire en biologie, voila ce qui nous rappellera le bon vieux temps ! Nous essayerons de battre notre nouveau record de rapidité lorsque nous aurons à examiner des plaquettes.

- Oh non, pas encore !

En quarante ans, ne pouvaient-ils pas un tant soit peu renouveler leurs manières d'apprendre ?

- Et si… m'affirma Edward en grimaçant faussement. Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira vite.

- Je te parie qu'on en aura fini avec ces plaquettes en moins de trois minutes, m'amusais-je.

- Pour moi, il me faudrait uniquement une minute, fanfaronna-t-il.

- Hey ! Désolée de n'avoir fait Harvard qu'une seule fois !

Nous nous mîmes alors à évoquer le passé. Un grand sourire s'inscrit sur nos visages. Cette année, je fêtais mes soixante-et-un ans et pourtant, j'en paraissais toujours dix-neuf. Je me rappelais du temps où j'étais encore Isabella Swan, une humaine qui venait de déménager à Forks et lui, Edward Cullen, le séduisant Vampire qui s'y était lui aussi établit. Nous passâmes notre pause de midi en tête à tête, comme en notre habitude, à parler du bon vieux temps. Nos frères et sœurs étaient désormais censés être à l'Université et nous étions les deux seuls vampires du lycée – plus de proies à nous partager ; cette idée nous faisait rire.

Depuis quatre décennies, nous écumions le monde, Edward et moi : l'Amérique dans un premier temps, puis l'Angleterre, puis, d'autres destinations plus romantiques, comme la France ou l'Italie.

De temps à autre, nous quittions notre clan d'origine pour partir seuls vivre dans une ville que je désirais visiter – Edward n'avait pas oublié la fois où, lorsque j'étais humaine, je lui avais parlé de tous ces lieux que je désirais connaître. Néanmoins, nous évitions scrupuleusement Forks et ses alentours, ainsi que Phoenix.

De toute manière, je n'avais plus envie d'en entendre parler. Je préférais oublier les derniers événements qui s'y étaient déroulés, et qui m'avaient fait revenir dans un état désastreux. Jake me détestait…

Non, il ne fallait pas que j'y repense ! Ca avait été une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée, même. J'avais déjà passé assez de temps à broyer du noir pour refaire de même quarante ans plus tard.

Je fixais nos mains, unies ainsi que nos alliances qui n'avaient pas bougés de place en quatre décennies. Oui, l'éternité à ses côtés était si douce.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? (puppy eyes) Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_J'attends vos impressions avec autant d'impatience que si je devais recevoir un Edward Cullen par mail !!! (okay, je sors XD)_

_A très bientôt !!! (par contre, j'ignore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre... Vu qu'il est en cours de rédaction et que mes cours vont bientôt reprendre... TT')_


	3. Nostalgie

_Me voila de retour (plus vite que prévu en plus, wow !) avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf._

_Avant de débuter : Les Réponses aux Reviews !!!_

_**Aya** : Moi aussi je veux Edward XD Pour les prénoms, j'ai pris les second prénoms de Bella (Marie, donc) et Edward (Anthony) Gaby est embêtante mais bon… Je lui pardonne muahahahaha ! Et voui, j'ai l'air motivée mdr ! Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Kya sama** : Tu es toujours la première dans mon cœur lol ! Marie Swan et Anthony Masen XD Une génie ? Ouhla, remercie surtout le Lex pour avoir une base de données pareille ! Gaby a un bon fond, je pense… Enfin j'espère… C'est juste qu'elle a flashé sur Ed XD A dans neuf jours !!! (a hâte) Merci pour ta review et ton rôle de conseillère, jumelle et voyante !!! (rien que ça !)_

_**Phanis** : lol ! (j'ai pas encore commencé véritablement mes cours, alors je peux me le permettre XD) J'aime bien l'expression "couple mythique", c'est bien trouvé pour qualifier Bell et Edward ! Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**XxjustinblainxX **: Merci beaucoup (super touchée)_

_**SoSo** : Merci beaucoup !!!!! Oui, à moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, le changement de noms… Mais je pense que si les Cullen utilisent toujours le même nom, au final, ça pourrait paraître louche ; on pourrait peut être les repérer. Je poste vite la suite, comme tu peux le constater XD Merci encore pour ta review !!!_

_**KamOmille** : Gaby n'est pas méchante… C'est juste qu'elle a flashé sur Edward et voilà (si seulement on était Bella, quand même !!! XD) Il y aura plus d'actions vu que cette fois, miss Bella peut se défendre un peu plus qu'en étant humaine muahahahaha ! Oui, pour les noms et autre, ce sont les inconvénients d'être éternels… Après, ils peuvent très bien s'offrir des années de voyage plutôt que d'aller au lycée ou à l'université XD On va voir la famille Cullen, n'ait crainte (même si, j'avoue, je vais davantage me concentrer sur Edward et Bella) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Mél** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiii !!! (j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que Lumière Cendrée) A très vite alors ! (avec ton compliment, je suis toute rouge maintenant, c'est malin XD)_

_**Léti1515** : Merciiiiii (toute contente) J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite _

_**Alex** : Le changement de noms, c'est juste officiellement… Parce que je pense que si les Cullen utilisent toujours le même nom, au fil des siècles, ça pourrait paraître louche ; on pourrait peut être les repérer… Sinon, ils restent Edward et Bella, pour nous XD Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Lorane** : Je ne sais pas ce que Stephenie Meyer a prévu de faire, mais c'est vrai que ce serait chouette !!! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me reviewer ! Au plaisir de te relire !!!_

_**Lara** : Tu veux que je te spoile ? (morte de rire) ça peut se faire XD (j'avoue, je ne sais pas tenir ma langue muahahahaha XD) mais tu n'aurais plus la surprise après… Merci pour ta review et à tout bientôt en tout cas !!! (msn ? XD)_

_**Fascination120** : Ohhhhh ! Amoureuse ? Vraiment ? (grand sourire) C'est mignon (ok je sors mdr) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Theriel **: Ca me soulages de savoir que mon résumé te convient (résumer quarante ans… oi, pas facile... Mais dans le cas de Bella et edward, ça a dû être voyages et études XD) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Audrey** : Le chapitre qui vient va être largement plus long rassure toi ! Pour Renée et Charly, on saura ce qu'ils sont devenus… Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite (air sadique) Merci encore pour ta review !!! (toute contente)_

_**Kyu chan** : La voilà !!! Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Morgane** : Contente que ça te plaise !!! Il faut persévérer mais j'avoue qu'écrire une histoire (une fic surtout) n'est pas simple… Mais ça se gère lol XD Merci encore !!! Merci pour tes reviews !!! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !_

_**Malicia : **Courage pour tes études !!! Je suis avec toi ! Pour les phénomènes, je t'envois un mail de suite pour t'expliquer ! (quant à cartonner, j'aimerais bien... Mais avec 20 de chance de réussite immédiate, honnetement, j'en doute)_

_**Julie :** Au moins, tu es allée en Italie, c'est déjà pas si mal (mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu dommage que tu n'aies pas entendu trop parler italien...) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_Et aussi merci aussi à **VOUS** (enfin toi, oui, toi, derrière ton écran d'ordi XD) de me lire !_

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Nostalgie**

**

* * *

**

- Bella ?

Une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule. Je me contractais à son contact et poussais une exclamation étouffée. J'ouvrais alors grand les yeux.

- Tu ne répondais pas, alors je suis monté, m'expliqua Jasper tandis que je frottais mes paupières engourdies de sommeil. On va partir chasser cette après-midi, tu viens avec nous ?

- C'est encore arrivé, maugréai-je en plongeant ma tête dans les paumes de mes mains. Encore…

Depuis que je m'étais transformée en vampire, il m'arrivait d'avoir des absences, comme ça, sans prévenir. Des moments sans rêves dans lesquels pourtant, je semblais rêver – je parlais dans mon sommeil.

Même Carlisle paraissait ignorer la raison pour laquelle mon corps agissait de cette façon et nous avions fini par émettre l'hypothèse que ceci était ce qui me caractérisait à l'état vampire - rester humaine par certains côtés, mon humanité qui ressortait subitement de temps à autre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, se contenta de répondre mon interlocuteur.

Il avait beau me le dire, c'était une chose qui m'impressionnait au plus haut point ; perdre connaissance de cette manière, c'était comme mourir. Cependant, ces sommes inquiétants n'arrivaient qu'une à deux fois par mois, et je perdais connaissance une nuit tout au plus.

* * *

- Maaaaaaaaarie Swannnnnnnnnn ! 

Gaby était à mes trousses, son sac de sport sur les épaules. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta à mon niveau et agrippa ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu marches vite ! commenta-t-elle en guise de reproche.

- Plutôt, oui, lui répondis-je.

- La salle de sport se trouve de l'autre côté, tu sais ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux bouffées d'air aspiré.

- Je ne viens pas en sport, annonçais-je. J'ai une dispense.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus illégale.

- Et ton cousin ? s'enquit soudainement la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se relevait.

- Non plus, affirmais-je en évitant de me fâcher. Nous avons hérité des mêmes problèmes de santé. Et puis nous allons partir camper ce soir, l'air pur est bon pour notre corps.

- Oh… fut tout ce qu'elle put articuler de plus avant de s'en aller, penaude.

Soulagée de l'avoir convaincue aussi vite, je me dirigeais vers le parking en lui souhaitant une bonne fin d'après-midi. Le parking était visible - à mes yeux vampiriques - quand soudain, un inconnu m'apostropha.

- Marie ?

Bon sang, j'avais l'impression que tout le lycée connaissait mon prénom ! Je me retournais de mauvaise grâce et tombais nez à nez avec un garçon qui me lança un sourire enjôleur. Je levais les yeux au ciel ; seigneur, pas encore !

Je précise ; depuis ma transformation en Vampire, j'avais tendance à me faire beaucoup – trop - remarquer au niveau de la gente masculine et c'était une chose que je trouvais de plus en plus agaçantes au fil des ans. Autant dire que tout cela enchantait Edward autant que moi ; il me disait, une pointe de possessivité dans la voix, qu'ils ne me méritaient pas.

Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas remarquer une autre fille, comme Rosalie ou Alice ? Sans doute était-ce parce que je restais la plus abordable - la plus commune des trois - qu'ils tentaient maladroitement leur chance…

- On se connait ? demandais-je avec circonspection.

- Maintenant, oui ! plaisanta-t-il. Non, plus sérieusement, nous sommes dans la même classe de maths…

Il paraissait assez sympa mais je continuais l'examen de sa personne. Soudain, j'aperçus Edward, qui fulminait dans notre voiture. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je lui souris vaguement et lui fis comprendre d'un regard que je le rejoignais le plus rapidement possible. Voyant que le garçon n'ajoutait plus rien, je m'apprêtais à poursuivre mon chemin.

- Au revoir…

- Dès que je t'ai vu, reprit-il soudain dans un élan de romantisme – je me mordais la lèvre inférieur tout en me stoppant. Dès que mon regard a croisé le tien, je suis tombé sous ton charme.

- Euh… Je suis touchée, m'obligeais-je à dire. Mais je crois qu'il y a un problème, vois-tu, je suis déjà…

- Oui, tu es avec ton cousin Anthony Masen, et je suis au courant… Mais Marie, est-ce que tu ne te lasses pas de rester tout le temps avec lui…

- Trop, c'était trop !

- Je pourrais passer l'éternité à ses côtés que je ne me lasserais jamais de sa présence, affirmais-je. Je suis désolée euh…

- Mike !

- Mike, répétais-je en souriant, à l'évocation de ce nom qui m'avait été si familier auparavant.

Le garçon recula soudain, en apercevant mes dents luisantes. Je le voyais néanmoins retenir sa respiration, plein d'espoir. J'essayais de trouver une excuse, une autre et vite. En voyant Edward qui me fixait de ses prunelles fauves, ma patience disparut en un éclair.

- Je ne suis pas un être humain…

- Quoi ?

- Vois-tu, je suis un Vampire, annonçais-je, solennelle.

Il m'observa, les yeux grands écarquillés, comme des soucoupes. J'acquiesçais tout en riant sous cape.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te moquer de moi pour m'éconduire ! me lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Je t'ai mal jugé ! Bye !

Je l'avais blessé mais je m'en moquais. Je le laissais partir en haussant les épaules et reprenais ma route. Edward, toujours au volant de la voiture, ne pouvait masquer son étonnement. Je claquais la portière derrière moi et attachais ma ceinture de sécurité. Edward ne pouvait détacher son regard de moi, mêlant scepticisme à amusement.

- Quoi ? m'insurgeais-je en le voyant aussi figé. Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité… C'est plus efficace s'il me croit folle… Et ça ne blessera pas trop sa fierté, à ce pauvre Mike !

Il éclata enfin de rire et démarra la voiture.

- Il n'y a que toi pour faire des choses pareilles, Bella !

* * *

En quatre décennies, j'avais réussis à maîtriser ma soif. Au départ, le sang que je buvais me paraissait infect et j'avais du mal à me nourrir convenablement. Le sang des humains ne cessait de chatouiller mes narines, avec son parfum délicieusement tentant. 

Pourtant, peu à peu, j'avais réussis à maîtriser mes instincts de vampire, tout comme mon dégoût pour le sang.

C'était un peu comme si un être humain qui détestait manger d'un plat se retrouvait du jour au lendemain à ne plus pouvoir se nourrir d'autre chose que de ce plat tant détesté. Au fil du temps, son palais s'habituait malgré lui au plat et le goût devenait supportable.

Il s'agissait de la même chose pour moi. Le seul avantage de ce dégoût était que je n'étais pas dépendante totalement du sang. Il pouvait m'arriver de rester plusieurs jours sans éprouver le besoin de m'abreuver du sang de mes victimes.

Edward était d'ailleurs souvent là pour me rappeler qu'il fallait que je me nourrisse régulièrement pour ne pas devenir trop faible – il se souvenait d'une fois où il m'avait retrouvé faible comme jamais, après plusieurs jours de jeûne. J'avais été sujette à des vertiges avant de m'écrouler en pleine chasse ; de quoi faire complètement paniquer mon compagnon d'éternité. Il avait alors dû chasser à ma place et m'aider à m'abreuver. Quel piètre vampire je pouvais être, parfois !

* * *

Nouveau jour de lycée. En compagnie d'Edward, je me rendais à mon cours d'anglais. Nous allions à nouveau y étudier _Orgueil et Préjugés_. Gaby, qui visiblement semblait me guetter à chaque intercours, nous rattrapa. 

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'une bonne humeur qui était presque contagieuse.

Nous lui rendîmes son salut d'un signe de tête et d'un faible sourire.

- Tu as anglais, c'est bien ça ? me demanda-t-elle, sans oser poser son regard sur Edward, même si elle devait en rêver.

- C'est cela… Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence à me repérer, Anthony est un excellent guide. A quel cours te rends-tu ?

- Allemand, grimaça Gaby tout en remettant ses cheveux en place. Quelle langue barbare !

Je n'ajoutais rien et me laissais conduire par le bras d'Edward, qui m'enserrait la taille avec délicatesse.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Bella, dit soudain le vampire.

Bon sang, il avait utilisé mon vrai nom sans même y penser ! Je fis comme si de rien n'était. Gaby sembla avoir remarqué ce lapsus mais n'ajouta – encore – rien.

- A bientôt, Gabrielle, annonçais-je tandis que j'entrais dans ma classe, tendue.

Elle me retint soudain en tirant sur ma manche, comme une enfant qui voulait attirer l'attention d'un adulte. Edward sembla comprendre quelque chose qui m'échappait et s'éloigna en riant sous cape.

- Ne tarde pas, souffla-t-il tandis qu'il s'avançait vers notre table.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je à mon "amie".

Elle semblait dans un état de choc profond.

- Wow ! articula-t-elle.

Je l'interrogeais du regard.

- Il t'appelle Bella ! Comme en italien, c'est ça ? « Beauté » ? Wow ! C'est juste trooooooop romantique !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et louait le seigneur que cette fille déborde d'imagination. Je tentais de m'éloigner mais Gaby ne semblait pas prête à me lâcher – dans les deux sens du terme. Il restait encore cinq minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse et c'était largement suffisant pour me cuisiner.

- C'est le grand amour entre vous, fit-elle remarquer innocemment. Ca fait combien de temps ?

_Quarante-trois ans…_

Je pris un air faussement pensif.

- Je ne sais pas, Gabe… On se connaît depuis une éternité ! ajoutais-je.

- Amis d'enfance ? m'interrogea-t-elle, les yeux brûlant d'excitation.

- C'est cela.

Elle semblait frustrée par mon manque de détails. Soudain, son regard se porta à mon cou.

- C'est très beau ! fit-elle remarquer.

Par réflexe, je portais la main à mon collier, un collier qui comportait une croix égyptienne en hématite.

- Et ancien, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant avidement. Un cadeau d'Anthony ?

- C'est un cadeau de mon père, rectifiais-je.

Elle resta muette ; elle ne devait pas être sans savoir que mon père était censé être mort et que Carlisle et Esmée nous hébergeaient, en plus d'Anthony et de l'autre Marie – Alice – leurs enfants adoptifs.

- Tu l'as connu ?

J'acquiesçais et une tristesse sans nom me submergea. Gaby était une jeune fille franche, trop franche ; au point que parfois, elle pouvait blesser par des paroles dites innocemment, sans penser à leurs conséquences. Elle sembla cependant en prendre conscience et, gênée, Gaby s'excusa d'une voix douce.

- Je suis trop curieuse, n'est ce pas ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton rieur. Je suis désolée, vraiment, « Bella » !

Je lui souris du mieux que je pouvais.

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je. Excuse-moi, je dois vraiment y aller…

En effet, la cloche retentit à l'extérieur de la salle. Gabrielle porta une main à sa bouche, confuse.

- Oh, oui, tu as raison… Désolée !

Gabrielle rebroussa chemin en piquant un sprint magistral, tandis que la sonnerie finissait de retentir, au loin dans les couloirs. Je riais en voyant sa silhouette s'éloigner puis rejoignais Edward, les yeux dans le vague.

C'était comme si Gaby avait ravivé une ancienne blessure, en me parlant – sans le savoir - de Charlie. Je triturais nerveusement mon collier, refusant de le laisser en paix, et essayais de me concentrer sur le sujet du cours : _La psychologie de Monsieur Darcy_.

- Tout va bien, Bella ? me souffla mon voisin, aussi absorbé par le cours que moi.

Charlie, Renée, Jacob, Angela, Mike, Ben, Lauren, Jess ; qu'étaient-ils devenus désormais ? M'avaient-ils oublié ou se rendaient-ils toujours sur ma tombe ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mentis-je. Tout va bien…

Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. En quarante ans, je m'étais toujours interdit de repenser à eux.

- Bella, à chaque fois que tu dis que tout va bien, c'est que quelque chose ne va – _justement_ – pas bien !

Je soupirais malgré moi. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui mentir.

- Et oui, je commence à pouvoir lire dans tes pensées, s'amusa Edward. Depuis le temps !

- J'ai l'impression que c'est comme si nous nous étions rencontrés hier, marmottais-je.

- Moi aussi, approuva-t-il.

- C'est juste que je repense… Tu sais… A Charlie, à Renée… A Forks…

Il acquiesça, tendu. J'avais toujours évité d'évoquer ce sujet avec lui, à moins d'un cas de force majeur. Je sentis alors la main de mon compagnon d'éternité saisir la mienne. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait réchauffa mon cœur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui assurais-je. Ca va passer…

Il me sourit et tandis que le professeur écrivait au tableau, ses lèvres frôlèrent ma joue et y déposèrent un baiser, à vitesse vampirique, de telle sorte que personne ne s'en rendit compte.

Après cela, notre cours se finit rapidement, sans problème, et le reste de la journée fut tranquille, comme s'il s'agissait d'un calme qui précédait une tempête.

* * *

Je rentrais dans notre maison et fus accueillie par Esmée, assise aux côtés de Carlisle. Tous deux feuilletaient un livre remplis de photos. Je m'approchais d'eux et observais l'album qui ne m'était pas inconnu. 

Il s'agissait d'un immense album dans lequel ils conservaient leurs photos depuis plusieurs décennies. J'avais souvent observé cet album, en compagnie des autres membres de mon clan. Carlisle et Esmée en étaient arrivés au moment où, vingt ans plus tôt, nous avions décidés d'aller habiter en Angleterre.

- J'aime beaucoup cette photo, commenta Esmée en indiquant celle où Alice et Rosalie jouaient aux poupées de cires dans le musée de Madame Tussaud.

Je me souvenais de cette visite comme si c'était hier : nous étions même allés dans la Chambre des Horreurs, dans la « Chamber Live », un endroit censé représenter une prison dans laquelle des tueurs en série et des psychopathes avaient pris le pouvoir. Bien entendu, j'avais hurlé comme jamais, en m'accrochant à Edward, tandis que Emmett s'amusait à essayer d'effrayer les pauvres acteurs.

- J'ai tendance à préférer celle-ci, répondit Carlisle en montrant une photo que nous avions prise en France, sur laquelle nous posions tous sous l'Arche de la Défense, de nuit.

Cette nuit ci, nous avions rit comme jamais, en observant le ciel qui se reflétait sur les vitres des immeubles, ainsi que les œuvres d'art que nous trouvions en redescendant la place.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Elle venait de la porte d'entrée. Je me levais pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. J'ouvris la porte et découvris un homme de la poste. Je l'interrogeais d'un regard.

- J'ai un lettre en recommandé pour Miss Marie Swan, expliqua-t-il. C'est bien ici ?

J'acquiesçais, surprise.

- Une petite signature ?

Je prenais le stylo qu'il me tendait et signait sur sa feuille. Qui pouvait donc m'envoyer une lettre en recommandé ? Il était rare que je reçoive du courrier de quiconque. Avant de prendre congé, le facteur me délivra une enveloppe brune et peu épaisse.

- Bella, chérie, qui était-ce ? demanda Esmée, au loin.

- C'était pour moi, me contentais-je de répondre tout en décachetant fébrilement le papier.

Pas de trace de l'expéditeur. Je montais dans notre chambre, à Edward et moi, tout en parcourant rapidement la lettre. Soudain, les phrases et leurs significations me frappèrent si fort qu'un énorme poids sembla écraser mon estomac. Le sang dans mes veines ralentit pour se stopper. Mes mains se mirent à trembler malgré moi et mes yeux, bien que fixant la lettre qui m'était adressée, ne virent plus rien.

Un immense sentiment de panique s'infiltra dans mes veines, tel du poison…

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Voila voila, je vous laisse en plein suspence muahahaha XD_

_**Petites notes explicatives de fin de chapitre** : _Madame Tussaud _est l'équivalent du_ Musée Grevin_, à Londres. Quant à la "Chamber Live", il s'agit d'une de ses attractions (très très TRES flippante (je l'ai experimentée mdr)) Les visiteurs se trouvent donc dans un asile, avec des "fous" joués par de vrai personnes qui hurlent, qui se penchent sur les visiteurs, qui menacent (les acteurs et les visiteurs ne sont pas séparés donc c'est assez étrange et pas trop rassurant... Mais je vous conseille quand même cette attraction, sauf si vous êtes cardiaques lol) Voila, c'est tout XD_

_La suite sera pour bientôt (J'espère mdr)_

_Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!! A très bientôt !!!_


	4. Mensonge

_Et oui, c'est encore moi ! XD_

_Je crois que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour l'avalanche de reviews que j'ai reçus ces derniers jours !!! (Continuez mdr XD) Merci, merci, merci, merci !!!_

_Les réponses à mon avalache :_

_**Kya chan/sama** : LOL ! Merci de me lire, Jumelle !!! Pour Edward qui l'appelait Bella, j'avais très envy qu'il gaffe muahahahaha ! Maintenant, Gabrielle va appeler Bella "Bella", rien que pour l'embêter (rire sadique) Erm XD (je t'oublie pas, je t'envois tout ça avant de poster, comme d'hab' !) Un futur écrivain ? Arf, si seulement ! (mais pour l'instant, être fanficeuse me suffit amplement lol ! Merci, je t'adore ma jumelle fan number one !!!)_

_**Aya **: Et oui lol ! J'ai essayé de faire comme Stephenie Meyer (ce qui est assez amusant, j'avoue XD) Ca peut être Jake… ou pas Jake… Ou Jake… Ou pas Jake (et voilaaaa j'ai brouillé les pistes muahahaha) Sinon, j'ai moi aussi fait de l'allemand (en première langue) et je te rassure, je ne pense absolument pas ce que j'ai fait dire à Gabrielle (je ne l'appelle pas Gaby, cette fois, pour ne pas te faire penser à quelqu'un d'autre… oups, trop tard XD) J'aime beaucoup l'Allemand (certes moins que l'anglais mais…) ce n'est absolument pas une langue aux sons barbares ; loin de là ! J'essayerais de poster mes chapitres à vitesse éclair, comme toujours (sauf que ça réussit plus ou moins suivant les moments mdr) Merci encore pour ta review !!!_

_**Lara** : Wow ! Tu es allée chez_ Madame Tussaud _! (Cette pièce était vraiment flippante ; je n'arrivais plus à avancer tellement j'avais peur (et à côté de moi, mon frère marchait tranquillement mdr !) mais bon sang, c'était la meilleure attraction que j'ai jamais faite, pour tout ce qui est horreur ! C'est un super bon système pour effrayer les gens !)_ London Donjon_, par contre, ça ne me dit rien… C'est quoi ? Je te laisserais le suspense, rassure-toi (ce ne serait plus très bon pour mon "commerce" si je révélais à tout le monde ce qui se passait dans ma fic… XD) C'est vrai que pour une fois j'ai été rapide… Mais au début de Lumière Cendrée (quand j'avais cours, quoi) il m'arrivait de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines… Et j'espère ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités une fois que je serais à la Fac (croise les pattes) J'aime bien Gaby et son esprit tordu, elle est marrante XD Merci pour tes reviews !!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Fascination120** : Merci à toi !!! (contente)_

_**Caroo** : Hellow ! Une drogue ? (comme l'odeur du sang de Bella pour Edward ? XD) Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_**XxjustinblainxX** : Je sais, ce n'était pas gentil… Mais tellement tentant aussi XD Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Julie** : J'ai vu ça… Trois chapitres en une journée, c'est pas mal lol ! Merci pour ta review !!! (en espérant que ma suite te plaise)_

_**SoSo** : (comme disait si bien la bouteille d'orangina rouge dans la pub : Parce queeee mdr) Voici la suite ! Merciiiii pour ta review !!!_

_**Penny** : Pas grave si tu n'avais pas vu le chapitre d'avant. Contente que mon travail (et voui, c'en est un mdr) te plaise toujours autant ! (et surtout, je suis TRES contente de te booster pour ton histoire parce que ce n'est pas gentil de nous faire attendre comme ça, nan mais mdr !) Pour tes dernières questions, je ne dis rien (forcement muahahaha) Merci encore !_

_**Mini-Goth** : Pour l'expéditeur, je laisse planer le mystère (pour changer XD) Merci pour ta review !!!!_

_**Audrey** : Sadique ? Moi ? (air sadique et outré) muahahahahaha ! Pour Mike, même si Bella lui « révèle » sa véritable identité, je doute qu'il y croit réellement… Au pire, ça pourrait lancer une rumeur (un peu comme quand Bella dit que sa mère est albinos) mais je doute que quiconque dans le lycée prenne ça réellement au sérieux… (et puis dans l'esprit des gens, on associe les vampires aux créatures nocturnes… Et Bella peut se balader le jour, donc non, ils n'ont rien à craindre je pense… J'espère avoir été claire dans mes explications) Tu ne me blesses pas du tout, bien au contraire, ça prouve que tu fais attention à ce que j'écris et je suis très touchée ! Merci beaucoup ! N'hésite pas si d'autres choses te chiffonnent dans ma fic, voir mes incohérences m'aide à progresser ! Merci encore pour cette longue review ! PS : j'ai commencé à lire ta fic ! (faut que je poste un comm !)_

_**Phanis **: Tu ne me l'as pas piqué, je pense qu'on a juste eu la même idée mdr ! Contente que tout ça te plaise ! (ta rapidité à poster des chapitres me booste, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mdr ! XD) Je profite de mes derniers jours pour écrire, comme tu peux le constater ! Vivement la suite de ta fic et merci pour ta review !!!_

_**KamOmille** : (Bonjour dans ce cas XD) Euh… Sept heures du matin… Non, je doute aussi que je puisse poster à cette heure ci, désolée (c'est que je suis une créature nocturne mdr) Merci pour l'importance que tu attaches à ma fic (la prochaine fois, qui sait, tu seras peut être la première à reviewer) Tu aimes Amélie Nothomb ? Qu'est ce que tu as lu d'elle ? (intéressée) Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! (pour la lettre, tu verras) Bella avec des pouvoirs plus utiles ? Hummm peut être, honnêtement, je l'ignore encore… Pour les Volturi, je ne compte pas les faire intervenir dans ma fic ; pas que je ne les aime pas, bien au contraire, mais voilà, je n'ai pas envy de les faire intervenir (en quarante siècles, Ed et Bella sont sûrement déjà allés les voir (ouh l'excuse mdr XD) enfin voilà lol) Courage ! Bosse bien !!! L'automne représente Edward à ton esprit ? Oh oui, il a les cheveux de la couleur des feuilles XD (j'ai moi aussi adoré le chapitre vingt de_ New Moon _mdr) Merci encore pour tes reviews !!!_

_**Gothika** : Je sais que je suis diabolique muahahahahaha XD Voici la suite ; merci pour ta reviews !!!_

_**EetB** : Je poste trop vite ? Wow, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, je n'ai pas l'habitude (ne t'en fait pas, à partir de lundi, j'aurais moins le temps d'écrire… Hélas…. XD) Je suis obligée de prendre latin, et ce sera des cours en accéléré… C'est d'ailleurs le premier cours de la fac que je vais faire… Youpi ! J'ai hâte… Sans avoir hâte mdr ! Bella triste ? Un peu… Nostalgique surtout aussi. Mais elle est quand même heureuse, aux côtés d'Edward, ne t'en fait pas ! Merci pour tes reviews !!!! A très bientôt j'espère !_

_**The-Misery** : Un DS de Philo (frissonne) oh god ! Ca s'est bien passé ? (je précise juste que j'avais la philo en horreur (surtout le prof et ses cours inintéressants en fait XD)) Tu commences directement avec un DS de 4h ? C'est pas humain, ça ! J'espère que ça a été ! Courage !!! Pour ta seconde review : Et oui, ça sent le vécu XD Pour la lettre, tu verras à la fin de ce chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus XD Et merci encore pour tes reviews !_

_**Léti1515** : Et si je peux (sourire sadique) J'ai fait vite, comme tu peux le voir, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Mél **: Et si je peux (sourire sadique) Pour ne pas répéter la même chose, je ne sais pas non plus comment je fais (même si à certains moments dans Lumière Cendrée, j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond avec le traité et autre mdr) Merci beaucoup pour tant de compliments (toute rouge) Je vais essayer de vous faire « rêver » du mieux que je peux ! Merci encore pour ta review !!!_

_**Lorane** : (sourire sadique) Hein, que je suis gentille ? (okay je sors mdr) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira !_

_**Kyu-chan** : Voici la suite !!! Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Morgane** : Thanks !!!!! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'il te plaira !_

_Merci aussi aux gens anonymes, accro à Twilight, qui lisent ma fic en patientant qu'Eclipse sorte !_

**NOTES de début de chapitre : **_J'avais totalement oublié de vous prévenir au chapitre précedant : ce chapitre est écrit du_ point de vue d'Edward_. Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées qu'il capte grâce à son pouvoir !_

_Allez, en route pour un nouveau chapitre !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Mensonge**

* * *

**Edward**

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Alice, d'un ton impatient. Vous savez très bien que le lycée n'est pas fait pour ce genre de…

Je retirais ma veste et la déposais négligemment dans l'armoire lorsqu'elle s'interrompit. Vous ? Avait-elle bien dit _vous_ ?

_Bella n'était pas censée revenir avec lui ?_

Cette phrase percuta violemment mon esprit. Logiquement, Bella était censée être déjà rentrée et ce depuis longtemps… Je me tournais vers Alice, plus prompt que l'éclair.

- Je n'ai pas vu Bella… Elle était censée… ?

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend et l'interrogeais du regard.

- Te rejoindre, oui, m'affirma Alice, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions, elle avait l'habitude que je lise dans ses pensées et ne s'en souciait que très peu – c'est à dire uniquement lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à me cacher.

- Bella est revenue et après, elle est sortie rapidement en disant qu'elle allait te chercher… Elle était… Bizarre…

_Elle avait l'air triste, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave…Pitié !!!_

- Il y a longtemps ?

_Ne pas s'affoler, ne pas s'affoler !!!_

- Deux heures tout au plus…

_Ne pas s'affoler, ne pas s'affoler !!!_

- Alice, garde ton calme, s'il te plait, ça ne m'aide pas ! As-tu eu une vision ou quoique ce soit qui concernait Bella ?

J'empoignais ma veste à nouveau, déjà prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver. En prévision, je scannais grossièrement les pensées des gens aux alentours, pour trouver une trace, ne serait-ce qu'un indice qui puisse me mener jusqu'à elle.

Je m'immergeais tout entier dans ce flux de réflexion et de sentiments contradictoires qui s'infiltraient automatiquement dans ma tête... Rien, aucuns résultats.

Mais où avait-elle pu bien disparaître ? Je commençais à bouillir intérieurement, me faisant mille scénarios catastrophes possibles. Les pensées d'Alice ne m'aidaient guère à positiver… Charmant, elle venait d'imaginer Bella tombée d'une falaise… Attaquée dans la forêt maintenant ! Soudain, le sang se glaça dans mes veines – s'il le pouvait encore – je voyais à travers les pensées d'Alice le visage qu'avait Bella lorsqu'elle avait quitté notre foyer. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue, comme si elle était en train de se noyer dans un océan de tristesse.

- Alice… menaçais-je.

Un grognement de fureur fut émis par ma gorge. Que lui était-il arrivé ? J'aurais dû rester avec elle, ne pas m'éloigner, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Déjà que ce matin, elle semblait mélancolique… J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Peut-être que finalement, sa vie à mes côtés ne lui convenait tout simplement plus !

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle anxieusement, comme si elle savait ce que je ressentais.

Elle se mit alors à réciter un poème dans sa tête, mais il ne parvint pas à évacuer notre panique. Je ne pouvais pas attendre indéfiniment sans rien faire, je devais y aller.

- Je sors, finis-je par dire, hors de moi.

* * *

L'air frais de la nuit qui tombait chatouilla mon visage. Oui, ce soir, il allait pleuvoir ; les nuages gris qui flottaient dans le ciel en étaient les messagers. 

Je fronçais les sourcils et tentait de me calmer – j'en avais besoin pour avoir une chance de la retrouver. Pas que capter les pensées des environs soit une entreprise difficile mais plus j'étais concentré, meilleurs étaient mes capacités d'écoute.

- Bella… Bella, où te trouves-tu ? murmurais-je tout en sondant le quartier plongé dans les ténèbres naissantes.

Toujours rien à tirer de mes recherches. Le plus efficace à ce stade des évènements était encore de "traquer" Bella.

La pluie commença à tomber silencieusement tout autour de moi, mouillant mes cheveux et mes vêtements. Pas même le bruit des légères gouttes qui s'effondraient sur le sol ne parvint à me déconcentrer.

Je faisais le vide autour de moi et fermais les yeux. Une fois mes sens décuplés, je me concentrais sur _son_ odeur. Je la connaissais depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne m'était pas difficile à reconnaître. Une odeur fruitée, enivrante, unique..._ La sienne_, tout simplement. L'image de Bella apparut alors dans mon esprit ; j'avais flairé une piste.

Certes, la piste était menue – à cause de la pluie qui masquait son odeur capiteuse - mais je devais me contenter de ce que j'avais réussi à découvrir. Mes pieds se mirent à courir d'eux même, à une vitesse que je trouvais encore trop lente – environ soixante kilomètres heure. Je me décidais donc à accélérer.

J'aimais cette sensation de vitesse, que je contrôlais à merveille après plus d'un siècle de pratique. J'aurais apprécié cette petite course si quelque chose d'autre - de bien plus important que ceci - n'avait pas été en jeu.

Je parcourais les ruelles avec frénésie, cherchant désespérément sa silhouette parmi celles des êtres humains. J'hélais mentalement son nom, ne pensant à rien ni à personne d'autre. Les pensées des autres ne parvenaient même plus à mes oreilles. Une seule chose pour moi comptait : suivre son odeur, la rattraper, pour enfin la serrer dans mes bras.

Plus je m'éloignais de la ville pour m'enfoncer dans la nature, plus sa flagrance était forte. Je la trouvais enfin, ses cheveux parsemés de perles de pluie, accroupie. Elle fixait la ville illuminée de mille feux, depuis une petite colline, près des arbres. Lorsque je m'approchais d'elle, elle releva lentement ses yeux éteints et les posa sur moi. Je sus d'avance que quelque chose n'allait pas, malgré la vaine tentative qu'elle fit pour me sourire. Je m'approchais d'elle avec circonspection, comme si elle était redevenue humaine.

- Bella ! fut la seule chose qui accepta de sortir de ma bouche, tant mon choc était profond.

Elle me répondit d'un sourire – encore forcé – et se dirigea vers moi, les bras serrés autour de ses épaules, comme pour se réchauffer. En effet, elle grelottait de tous ses membres.

Je lui offris alors mon dos et l'invita à y monter, pour que je la ramène dans un endroit plus sec, notre maison.

- Viens, rentrons, l'intimais-je.

Elle mit quelques temps avant de comprendre le sens de mes paroles mais finit, docile, par monter sur mon dos. Lors d'un moment comme celui ci, il était _particulièrement_ frustrant d'ignorer le fond de sa pensée.

Je gardais néanmoins le silence : Bella avait dû apprendre quelque chose d'atroce et je ne tenais pas vraiment à rajouter ma colère à sa peine.

Nous gagnâmes notre domicile assez rapidement, slalomant entre les gouttes de pluie qui ne faisaient que redoubler. Une fois à l'intérieur, notre clan au complet - Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett - nous accueillit. En voyant l'état dans lequel j'avais retrouvé Bella, tous gardèrent le silence.

Je leur fis comprendre en un regard protecteur qu'ils pouvaient retourner vaquer à leurs occupations, que c'était à moi de m'occuper de Bella, mon épouse, mon aimée. Je la portais dans notre chambre, à l'étage supérieur, partagé entre le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée "sauve" et l'envie de lui faire la morale.

- Mets des vêtements plus chauds, même les vampires peuvent attraper froid !

- Le peuvent-ils vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix neutre, se laissant faire.

Je ne répondis rien : j'en doutais fort mais je ne préférais pas prendre de risques lorsqu'elle était concernée.

- C'était de la folie, Bella ! maugréais-je tandis que je prenais une serviette pour lui sécher les cheveux, une fois son pyjama enfilé.

- Je suis désolée…

Je grognais face à de telles excuses… Comme si elle le pensait ! Une fois ses cheveux un tant soit peu secs, je rabattais les couvertures sur elle et m'asseyais à ses côtés. Je saisis alors sa main et la porta à mes lèvres.

- Ne me refait plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! finis-je par articuler en tentant de me détendre.

Elle était là, saine et sauve, et c'était le principal à mes yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? soufflais-je soudain à son oreille.

J'avais tant besoin de savoir… Elle tressaillit et son masque d'impassibilité sembla s'effriter.

- Tu as reçu une lettre, affirmais-je – je l'avais lu dans les pensées d'Esmée et Carlisle. Contenait-elle quelque chose de grave ? Qui en était l'expéditeur ?

Elle resta muette et détourna ses yeux des miens. Je devinais sans mal de quoi il s'agissait : d'une très mauvaise nouvelle qui concernait sûrement Forks. Je soupirais et tentais de lui sourire et de paraître rassurant.

- Bella, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, depuis le temps ! Je ne mords pas ! ajoutais-je en lui montrant mes dents luisantes.

Elle étouffa un faible rire puis j'aperçus dans ses yeux des larmes qui ne pouvaient plus sortir. Elle récupéra alors ses mains des miennes et les porta à son visage - pour le cacher. Silencieuse, elle commença à sangloter. Ne pouvant supporter cette scène plus longtemps, je la pris dans mes bras sans retenue. Je la berçais du mieux que je pouvais et embrassais ses yeux embrumés, comme pour en chasser la peine qui les accablait.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? répétais-je.

- Ch… Cha… _Charlie_, fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à articuler.

Je tentais de garder mon calme et lui laissais le droit de poursuivre ou non ses douloureuses explications.

Puis, je sentis ses bras frêles et délicats enserrer ma taille. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de mon cou ; je pouvais sentir sa respiration irrégulière contre ma peau. Immobilisé par son étreinte soudaine, je me sentis tressaillir. Ses doigts se resserrèrent et s'accrochèrent à mes vêtements.

- Charlie… murmura-t-elle à nouveau. Il était seul à la maison… Lorsqu'il a eu une attaque.

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et serrais Bella encore plus fort contre moi, pour l'aider à se livrer davantage.

Savoir que son père était sur le point de mourir – ou peut être l'était-il déjà, qui sait ? – ne devait pas être une chose facile à encaisser, surtout pas lorsque nous étions dotés de la vie éternelle.

- Il s'est effondré, comme ça, chez lui, dans les escaliers… continua-t-elle. Et on ne l'a pas trouvé tout de suite… Il n'y avait personne avec lui, lorsque c'est arrivé…

Le silence s'installa entre nous.

- Personne, répéta-t-elle, au bord de l'angoisse. J'aurais dû être présente… Ils ne seraient pas arrivés… Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps à vivre, tu sais… finit-elle, totalement perdue dans ses cauchemars. L'hôpital de Forks m'a écrit en me priant de venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

_L'hôpital de Forks ?_ Avais-je bien entendu ? J'ouvrais les yeux gros comme des soucoupes en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de Bella. Je regrettais une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, étaient-elles plus cohérentes que ses paroles ? Je décidais de l'interrompre ; je ne pouvais décemment pas y croire.

- Mais comment ont-ils pu avoir notre adresse… Savoir l'endroit où nous vivons en ce moment même ? Nous sommes censés avoir disparus !

Silence. Mal à l'aise, Bella sembla prendre son courage à deux mains avant de prendre la parole. Elle frissonnait malgré elle et s'agrippait à nouveau à ma chemise.

- Charlie leur a donné cette adresse et leur a demandé de m'écrire. Il savait… articula-t-elle dans un sanglot.

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

Mon petit chapitre est terminé ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai adoré l'écrire (Etre dans l'esprit d'Edward Cullen me détend, bizarrement mdr XD) _

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me le dire, je serais ravie ! (Je ne mords pas, vous savez... Je sais qu'on dirait mais en réalité non, je peux me retenir XD)

A très bientôt ! (J'espère)


	5. NonSens

_Désolée !!!! (euh oui, mon chapitre débute bien mdr XD)_

_Je suis désolée de mon retard mais voila : d'un, j'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre car il ne me convenait pas du tout sous sa première forme ; de deux, les cours ont repris dans la joie et la bonne humeur et mon retard aussi apparement mdr ! (et puis j'ai eu ma Jumelle en "vacances" chez moi le week end dernier, trop contente !!!) Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je pense que vous vous en moquez (après tout, la vie de Edward & Bella est tellement plus passionnante mdr ! )_

_Donc à partir de maintenant, dites bonjour aux joies de l'irrégularité... Même si je vais essayer de poster un peu plus rapidement la prochaine fois, rassurez-vous !_

_Voici les réponses à ma nouvelle avalanche de reviews (toute émue) : _

_**SoSo **: Muahahaha et oui, même moi, je l'ignorais XD Voici ma suite !_

_**Lorane **: Stressant ? (prend un air innocent) Voici la suite ; en espérant qu'elle sera moins stressante (muahahahaha) et qu'elle te plaise !_

_**XxjustinblainxX** : Merciiii pour ta review !!! (contente)_

_**Gothika** : Contente que ma suite t'ai plu ! Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Fascination120 :** Domo ( merci) en espérant que la suite te plaise autant !_

_**KamOmille** : Mais si, mais si, un jour tu y arriveras !!! Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! Désolée d'ailleurs, d'avoir autant tarder à poster… Hygiène de l'assassin m'a toujours attiré mais je n'ai pas encore eut le loisir de le lire (si peu de temps et tant de choses à faire, comme dirait ce cher Willy Wonka XD) J'ai adoré Acide Sulfurique en tout cas ! Pour les Volturis, hahaha Bella a déjà bien à faire sans eux XD L'automne est le temps idéal pour commencer Twilight, je le relirais bien huhuhu (mais moi, je l'ai commencé en janvier uniquement) Tu as une gentille amie qui t'a convertit muahahaha XD (Edward Cullen, Prince & Vampire des temps modernes lol) (et pour m'y retrouver, avec ta review, c'est simple, je réponds dans l'ordre XD) Désolée si l'action n'était pas trop compréhensible dans le dernier chapitre ! Merci pour ton immense review !!! Et merci aussi à toi de me ramener de nouveaux fidèles (rire démoniaque) continue, continue XD_

_**Penny **: Oi, je crois que ta review a plantée (méchant site !!!!!!!!!) Mais merci beaucoup !!! (calinnn aussi XD)_

_**Kya** : Tu verras ce qui va se passer ! (et oui, j'avoue, j'ai torturifié Edward pour qu'il me dise le fond de ses pensées (bave quelques instants en imaginant la scène)) Tu me manques, Jumelle !!! J'ai pensé à toi, hier soir ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai réussi à me couper en coupant du pain, quand je préparais ma fête d'anniv ! (à la Bella grrr il n'y avait même pas de Jasper pour me sauter dessus XD) J'ai faillis te smser pour te raconter mes aventures bellaiennes mdr XD Je t'aime, je t'adore !!! A bientôt !!!_

_**Julie** : Je ne dis rien, pour préserver le suspense XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!_

_**Lara** : Londres est aussi ma ville favorite ! (je n'y suis pas restée longtemps mais elle est vraiment superbe !!!) Si j'avais su qu'il existait un musée sur les tueurs en série (il y avait Jack the Ripper !) j'y aurais été, dommage, ça avait l'air intéressant !!! (euh non, je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit… C'est juste que je suis une grande passionnée de ce cher Jack l'Eventreur XD) Les deux semaines d'intervalles sont de retour, mais je vais essayer que ça ne se reproduise plus… Désoléeeee ! (pour Lestat, oui, c'est bien Lestat XD) Et merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, ze suis super touchée !!! (mes responsabilités ? muahahahaha depuis quand suis-je responsable ? XD) Mon anniv s'est super bien passé, merci encore !!!_

_**Phanis** : Une ligue contre Charlie ? (rire démoniaque) Mais non, enfin, que vas-tu imaginer ? XD (c'est vrai en plus, c'est toujours lui qui prend mdrr) Tu devrais essayé différents points de vue, c'est vraiment amusant ! (enfin je trouve en tout cas mdr : Edward est beaucoup plus amusant à décrire que Bella (désolée pour elle mdr)) Je tâcherais d'éviter de trop la maltraiter mais ça va être dur XD Merci pour ta review en tout cas !!!_

_**Aya** : Tu verras, tu verras XD (je ne me forçais pas à poster vite mais là, reprise des cours, donc je vais me forcer XD) Vive l'allemand !!! XD Merci encore pour tes reviews !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**Theriel** : La voici, désolée du retard !_

_**Moon-or-Sun** : J'attends la suite de ta fic, tu sais ? XD Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! A tout bientôt !!! Merci encore !!!_

_**Audrey** : Moi aussi j'adore son esprit XD Sinon, tout à fait d'accord avec toi au niveau de Charly ! (je doute que les vampires puissent attraper froid mais c'est vrai qu'avec Bell, on ne sait jamais mdr) Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poursuivre la lecture de ta fic… Bientôt promis !!! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !! PS : La chemise d'Edward est faite pour être triturée !!! XD_

_**Mini-Goth** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! (Edward Cullen powaaa) Mon chapitre, trop court ? Arf mince XD En espèrant que la suite te plaise !!!_

_**Elow** : Bonjour de minuit aussiiii ! Je vais bien à part le travail qui a reprit, et toi ? XD Merci pour tant de compliments ! (je suis rouge comme Bella là, super XD) Les idées de cette fic, je les avais (enfin certaines, pas toutes) avant d'achever Lumière Cendrée, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu écrire la suite aussi vite. Susan dans Desperate ? Ca peut le faire… Mais si j'ai décidé de l'appeler Gaby, c'était à cause de Gabrielle, de la même série mdr ! Pour "Bella"… Ben c'est toujours ce que je me suis dit moi-même, ça ressemble à Belle et j'ai toujours trouvé ça amusant (et difficile à porter aussi mdr) Longue vie à Hairspray !!!!!! (même si j'ai tendance à préférer Grease, c'était biennnn XD) A tout bientôt et encore merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Léti1515 **: Merci beaucoup (s'incline bien bas)_

_**Kyu-chan** : Merci à toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**EetB** : Merciiii ! (pour l'instant, ça va, le latin… Mais ça m'a l'air bien galère quand même XD) Vive le suspense ! (rire sadique) C'est tellement rigolo !!! Merci pour ta review et courage aussi pour tes cours !!! Quant à poster tout les combien, là, je ne sais pas trop… En deux semaines, je me retrouve déjà submergée de travail… Donc je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas de réponse concrète à te donner à par un "bientôt peut être" ? XD_

_**The-Misery** : (moi aussi il m'en faut peu pour m'émouvoir XD) Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! Pour la philo, tu verras, les sujets empireront avec le temps… Enfin loin de moi l'envy de te déprimer mais j'ai un tellement bon souvenir de cette matière qui te donne des migraines pour pas grand chose (et ça a un gros coefficient en plus !!! XD) Bref, ça m'a l'air passionnant tes sujets… Courage ! (si seulement il existait des sujets de philo concernant Edward…) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Ellis02** : Il n'est jamais trop tard pour reviewer ! XD Merciiiiiiii !!! Tu vois, je ne mords pas !!! (okay je sors parce que avec des réflexions pareilles tu vas vraiment me prendre pour une folle… muahahahaha XD) Je suis vraiment touchée que tu aies pris le temps de tout lire et que tu apprécies ma fic ! (Stephenie Meyer va nous écrire une scène de transformation, c'est obligé, sinon je crise mdr !) Bref, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir ! A très vite j'espère et merci encore !!!_

_**Puky** : Merci beaucoup, contente que mes fics te plaisent autant ! Merci pour ta review ! Kiss !_

_**Mél **: Je te laisse la surprise ! (ce ne serait pas drôle au sinon XD) Toutes mes condoléances pour ton amie… Je "comprends"… (parce que j'ai beau dire ça, je n'ai jamais été dans ce cas de figure mais si ça m'arrivait un jour, je serais effondrée…) Courage et si tu veux parler… I'm Here ! (et ceci n'est pas un best-seller, parce que (hélas mdrrr) la lecture de ma fic est gratuite XD) Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire !!!_

_**Lucy **: J'espère que tu continueras à comprendre ma fic ! (si non, n'hésite pas à me le dire, j'essayerais de t'éclairer XD) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!_

_**Tata** : Je suis vraiment contente de te compter dans mes lectrices (toute émue) J'ai réussi à te convertir muahahahaha XD Je t'aime aussi !!! Pour les yeux d'Edward, ils sont noir, parce qu'ils reflètent sa tristesse (il y a un passage comme ça dans Twilight il me semble… Faudrait que je le relise une quatrième fois mdr) enfin gomen si j'ai gaffé… (pour leurs ébats, il ne tient qu'à toi pour imaginer XD) Je suis contente que ma fic soit cohérente à tes yeux en tout cas ! Pour Clair de Terre, et oui, Charlie a deviné (je ne dis pas comment sinon ce ne serait pas drôle) Tu comprendras par la suite. Kixx ! Je t'adore, Tata ! Merci de me reviewer !!!_

_Merci aussi aux étranges personnes enigmatiques qui me lisent !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Non-Sens**

* * *

Dans l'avion, j'observais l'océan de nuage qui nous entourait. Chancelante, je me dirigeais vers Seattle, après plus de quatre décennies d'absence et autant dire que j'appréhendais déjà le choc qui n'allait pas tarder à m'assaillir. 

A quoi ressemblaient donc ces villes qui m'étaient si familières autrefois ? Les reconnaîtrais-je ou me deviendront-elles étrangères ?

A mes côtés, Edward était plongé dans la lecture d'un grand classique de la littérature anglaise, les sourcils froncés. Je percevais son regard septique tandis qu'il parcourait les pages, d'un air absent.

- Incompréhensible, maugréa-t-il, avant de tourner une page.

Il fronça les sourcils de plus belle, leva les yeux au ciel, avant de refermer vivement le livre. Je ne pus réprimer mon amusement. De toute évidence, il avait toujours un problème avec les classiques. Sentant que mon attention s'était reportée sur lui, Edward se tourna vers moi, soucieux, pour me jauger de ses prunelles fauves.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il avec une infinie douceur, tandis qu'il remettait derrière mon oreille une mèche rebelle de mes cheveux.

J'acquiesçais, me forçant à sourire.

La nuit d'hier, je l'avais passée dans ses bras, à sangloter comme une enfant. Pour me calmer, j'avais dû me concentrer sur ces bras protecteurs qui m'entouraient avec constance et dévotion. Et j'y étais arrivée, au prix d'un immense effort. Seulement, j'étais toujours dans cet état second du choc que j'avais reçu : Charlie savait, Charlie _savait !_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête, inlassablement, tandis que je tentais de me calmer à nouveau.

Une foule de question m'avait traversé l'esprit la veille : Que devais-je faire ? Fallait-il que je retourne à Forks malgré les dangers hypothétiques – Jake et sa meute ? - ou bien devais-je rester calmement ici en ignorant la lettre qui m'avait été envoyée ? Dans mon esprit, la réponse s'était déjà formée : j'y allais.

Après tout, mon père était seul, sur un lit d'hôpital, il réclamait ma présence à ses côtés et il aurait été cruel de ne pas lui céder.

S'en était suivit une discussion dans notre clan et il était prévu que Edward et moi devions nous rendre à Forks dès le lendemain. Nous ne pouvions y aller en trop grand nombre, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des habitants – ils pouvaient très bien nous reconnaître, même après quarante ans.

En sachant qu'il y avait de fortes chances que les Loups puissent encore occuper le territoire, Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient pas tranquille de nous laisser partir seuls. Néanmoins, je plaidais ma cause avec véhémence ; affirmant que j'étais moi-même un Vampire en âge de me défendre, et qu'en cas de problèmes, Edward et moi pouvions toujours nous en sortir.

La plus dur à convaincre restait Alice. En effet, cette dernière n'était pas rassurée à l'idée que nous serions absents de ses visions durant notre petit séjour dans les environs de Forks. Edward finit par la convaincre que nous n'avions rien à craindre.

Je l'espérais moi aussi. Néanmoins, depuis que l'avion avait décollé, j'étais tellement angoissée que j'avais du mal à me maîtriser.

- Lâche ce verre, Bella, ou bien il va se briser, me prévint mon compagnon d'éternité.

- Désolée, m'exclamais-je, piteuse, tout en lâchant ledit verre.

Edward en profita pour s'emparer de ma main. Il y traçait doucement des cercles, pour me tranquilliser. Je frissonnais à son contact.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, me souffla-t-il.

J'étouffais un petit cri angoissé qui était censé vouloir dire "D'accord" et priais malgré moi pour que cet avion ne s'arrête jamais. J'étais à la fois impatiente et angoissée à l'idée de poser mes pieds sur une terre qui m'était désormais interdite d'accès.

Mon angoisse s'accrut lorsque nous sortîmes véritablement de l'avion. J'étais tentée de rebrousser chemin. Edward se trouvait à mes côtés et tentait de me soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Je lui en étais plus que reconnaissante. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de m'accompagner mais il l'avait quand même désiré.

Assise dans un taxi, je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tandis que nous prenions la direction de la ville où nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois. Edward, l'ayant remarqué, resserra son emprise sur ma main. Il s'approcha de moi et plongea ses yeux de feu dans les miens. Ma respiration se stoppait brusquement.

- Relaxe-toi, m'intima-t-il. Ca va aller…

Je déglutis difficilement et continuais à me mordiller les lèvres. J'entendis un soupir venant de mon voisin. Il colla soudainement sa bouche à la mienne.

- C'est un crime de blesser des lèvres pareilles, susurra Edward à vitesse vampirique, de telle sorte que le conducteur ne remarqua rien.

Je m'empourprais et tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits.

Nous étions sur la route qui séparait l'aéroport de Forks quand soudain, une odeur étrange attira mon attention, éveilla mes instincts de Vampire. Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction d'Edward qui semblait avoir remarqué la même chose que moi.

_Pourquoi déjà ?_

Je n'avais perçu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie une odeur à peu près semblable à celle-ci, et elle avait appartenue à Jacob - un loup-garou, mon meilleur ami avant qu'il ne me renie, après ma transformation. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, il avait juré de me tuer si j'osais remettre les pieds ici et je me demandais de quelle façon il allait réagir. Je frissonnais en imaginant notre rencontre hypothétique. Devrais-je déjà me préparer à me battre ?

- Il vaut mieux rester prudent, me souffla Edward. On s'approche de leur territoire, ils sont proches, _trop_ proche… S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il plus fort, à l'adresse du conducteur. J'aimerais descendre ici.

L'homme fixa Edward d'un air soupçonneux mais le vampire ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Au contraire, il lui offrit une liasse de billets.

- Je descends ici, annonça Edward.

Je ? Pas nous ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux !!! m'insurgeais-je.

- Il le faut !

- Et pourquoi cela ? Nous sommes en sûreté dans la voiture !

- Bella, il va nous traquer jusqu'à l'hôpital pour ensuite nous attaquer, je l'ai lu dans ses pensées…

Qui ça, _il_ ?

- Et bien soit ! rétorquai-je. Il est hors de question que tu t'éloignes pour ma sûreté ! Je viens avec toi !

- Réfléchis, notre traqueur va croire que l'odeur qui persiste dans la voiture m'appartient – sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas vraiment l'odeur d'un vampire. Il va donc se concentrer sur moi et toi, tu seras libre de tes mouvements…

- C'est de la folie !

- Veillez à ce qu'elle arrive bien à l'hôpital, ne la faites pas descendre avant ! ordonna Edward à mon conducteur.

- Edward !

Trop tard, le taxi s'était arrêté et le vampire avait déjà filé, après m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil. Je restais ainsi seule dans la voiture qui se remettait en route.

Je fulminais intérieurement. Etais-je donc un aussi piètre vampire, pour qu'il passe son temps à m'éloigner constamment du danger ? Quand ce cher Superman se rendrait-il enfin compte que Lois avait, elle aussi, revêtu sa cape rouge – et son slip bleu ?

Je réfléchissais quelques instants avant de prendre ma décision.

- Je descends ici, finis-je par dire au chauffeur, en essayant d'imiter la voix d'Edward – si persuasive.

- Mais le garçon m'a dit que…

- Je m'en moque ! marmottais-je. Il n'en saura rien !

Le chauffeur hésitait. Je sortais une liasse de billets, tout aussi grosse que celle d'Edward, et la lui tendit.

- A vos ordres, mademoiselle, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Quelle merveilleuse conscience professionnelle cet homme avait là !

Je descendis au bord de la route et me mis à la recherche d'Edward. Hors de question que je le laisse se battre, et encore moins seul contre des loups-garous.

Je me rendis alors compte que je me trouvais déjà dans les environs de Forks, près de sa forêt luxuriante.

Je retrouvais la trace d'Edward lorsque le silence de la forêt fut brisé par un grondement féroce, semblable à celui du tonnerre. Un loup fonça droit sur moi pour déchirer ma chaire. Il réussit à me toucher et m'entraîna dans la forêt.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Ces derniers temps, je me rends compte que j'aime finir mes chapitres en plein suspence... Amusant XD_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !!! (Allez, laissez-vous tenter par le bouton review muahahaha) A très bientôt j'espère !!!_


	6. Isabella

_Voila, je poste plus rapidement aujourd'hui !!!_

_Les réponses aux reviews, comme d'habitude _

_**Uial **: Hey, salut ! Contente de te compter dans mes lectrices (et que ma fic te plaise aussi lol !) Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt j'espère !_

_**Theriel **: Et oui, j'adoooore le suspense (rire démoniaque) C'est à la mode ces derniers temps XD Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Phanis **: Ouhla, Edward en Superman… Il ne faut plus que j'y pense, c'est un coup à me traumatiser (la tenue oh god XD) (j'aimerais laisser tomber les cours mais j'aimerais aussi en finir au plus vite avec la fac et son je m'en foutisme mdr) Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre (grand sourire) Merci encore pour ta review !!!_

_**Aya** : Merci, moi aussi je t'aime (grand sourire à caractère démoniaque) Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai fait un effort, là, j'ai posté (beaucoup) plus vite ! Ca mérite un câlin, non ? (okay je sors mdr) Pour l'absence de vision, c'est parce que Alice ne peut pas voir les loup-garou et leurs déplacements… Donc en sachant que Bella et Edward se rendent près de La Push, infestée de LG… Je te laisse imaginer que Alice ne va pas pouvoir savoir grand chose de leur avenir. Désolée de ne pas avoir été assez claire à ce sujet. Bonne chance à toi aussi et merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Kya sama** : (voui mais j'aime quand tu te répètes mdrrr) Là, ton énumération de Edward, ça me fait vraiment penser à la série Martine MDR XD (pour Bell qui apprend comment dépenser son argent, elle a eu un excellent professeur je pense mdr) Oh, je t'ai raconté mon anniv via MSN mais je n'ai pas répondu à ta seconde question, mince, gomen ! Bien entendu qu'on a parlé de toi ! (je portais les gants que tu m'as généreusement offerts alors j'ai pensé à toi à chaque fois que je les voyais et aussi en t'imaginant à mes côtés TT) Merci encore d'être ma bêta adorée que j'aime et que j'adule XD_

_**Charly.17** : Merciii pour ta review ! Voici la suite !_

_**Fascination120** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! (suspense powaaa XD)_

_**Lorane** : Cruel ? Moi ? Mais non, enfin, j'essaye juste de rendre ma fic intéressante (rire démoniaque) Contente que ma fic t'amuse ! (c'est le principal, yeah XD) et merci pour a review !!!_

_**EetB **: Je vais essayer de poster vite… Au pire, je passe un peu sur mes leçons de littérature & religion (muahahaha) Non, promis, je vais faire attention ! Une épopée ? Wow ! (imagine Edward habillé à la mode grecque et inonde son clavier) Erm, merciiiiiiiii !!! Courage pour l'Avare de Molière (je l'ai lu, il y a longtemps… Au pire, loue-toi la pièce de théâtre en DVD ou regarde la version avec Louis De Funès XD)_

_**Leti1515 **: (rire sadique) Tu crois pouvoir refreiner mes instincts de cette manière ? Huhuhu, intéressant ! Non, plus sérieusement, voici la suite (assez rapidement pour une fois XD) Merci pour ta reviewwwww !!! (muahahahahahahaha)_

_**Kyu-chan** : N'est-ce pas ? (sourire angélique à la Edward Cullen)_

_**XxjustinblainxX **: Et si, je l'ai fait XD Merci pour ta review !_

_**Mini-goth** : LOL j'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi ! Tu descends d'un taxi et paf, un loup te saute dessus et t'entraîne dans la forêt, c'est plutôt difficile d'éviter ça XD Ne t'en fait pas, Bella est un bon Vampire maintenant, elle sait se débrouiller seule mdr ! Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Mél **: (et oui, elle en met pour ressembler à Clark… oi ne pas imaginer la scène XD) Je ne suis pas sadique du tout enfin, pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ? (refreine un rire démoniaque) Mon soutien est normal, quant à tes amies, je pense que c'est parce qu'elles te connaissent, elles ne savent pas trop comment aborder le sujet, de peur de te faire redevenir triste, je pense… Ne leur en veut pas trop, je pense qu'elles ont du mal à gérer… (enfin après je ne les connais pas lol) Tiens, aujourd'hui, j'ai appris la mort d'une ancienne prof de mon lycée… Je ne la connaissais pas de manière personnelle, je ne l'ai même quasi jamais eue, mais savoir que je ne la reverrais plus, je trouve ça très perturbant, triste surtout, même si on la savait condamnée à s'éteindre… Désolée pour la parenthèse tragique… En espérant que ma fic puisse ne serait-ce qu'un peu te changer les idées et te divertir !_

_**Penny **: lol parce que tu sais pirater ce site, toi ? Pirater comme Matt ou comme les hackers ? XD (note à moi même : me méfier de Penny mdr) Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! (moi je vais corriger Selly après avoir travaillé, ahhh ze suis contente ! XD) Merci pour ta review et à très vite !!!_

_**Audrey** : Oh ! Enfin quelqu'un qui ne m'en veut pas d'être sadique, oh joie mdr !!! Désolée que tu attendes ma suite depuis si longtemps (là, j'ai été plus rapide, c'est chouette, non ? XD) Merci pour ta review !!! PS : Moi je dis, créons le fan club des chemises d'Edward Cullen !!!_

_**SoSo **: Parce queeeeeee (comme le dit si bien la bouteille d'Orangina Rouge dans la pub XD) Moi ? Méchante ? Du tout ! (muahahahahaha) Courage, tu auras bientôt les réponses à tes questions, dans les chapitres qui viennent ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas !_

_**Tata **: Moi ? Cruelle ? (puppy eyes à la Sirius Black) Tu me connais, je suis incapable d'être sadique à ce point, c'est indépendant de ma volonté (muahahahaha) Merci pour ta reviewwww (et de papoter Twilight avec moi aussi XD)_

_**Puky** : Voici la suite, selon tes désirs ! (je vais essayer, pour les chapitres un peu plus long mais il y a des moments où j'ai très envy de couper mon chapitre à un moment spécifique donc j'essaye d'étoffer mais ça marche pas toujours, désolée XD) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Lara **: Oh ? Désolée de t'avoir choquée, c'était pas mon intention (mais bon, un loup-garou qui t'arrive dessus alors que tu es un Vampire, faut pas t'attendre à ce qu'il te léchouille, c'est pour te dépecer, point barre… Euh non, je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit mdr) Trois fois à Londres, God, chanceuse !!! Je te déteste mdr XD J'y suis allée qu'une fois, cinq jours (mais c'est déjà pas si mal lol) Une adulte ? Oh ça non, par pitié !!! Je veux rester une enfant et habiter le monde imaginaire, comme mon copain Peter !!! XD Trop dégoûtée pour toi, pour l'anglais… La prof voulait juste faire preuve d'autorité… Et c'est tombé sur toi (les Parques étaient de ton côté, Bella XD) A très vite et merci encore pour ta review !_

_**Beautiful-Vampire** : Okay chef, si tel est ton désir (mdr) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Julie** : Elle doit lui faire confiance, c'est juste qu'elle n'aime pas rester à ne rien faire tandis que Ed, lui, risque sa vie pour la sauver (je ferais pareil à sa place (je pense mdr)) Merci poru ta review !!!_

_**Eclipselunaire** : Hellow !!! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me reviewer !!! (Stephenie Meyer n'est hélas pas française, elle n'est pas moi… Et c'est dommage aussi mdr XD) Merci encore !!! A très bientôt j'espère !_

_Merci aussi, bien entendu, aux gens qui ne reviewent pas, mais qui n'en pense pas moins, au sujet de ma splendeur naturelle (lol okay je sors XD)_**

* * *

**

Chapitre cinq : Isabella

* * *

Le loup m'avait entraîné par surprise dans la forêt mais je réussis à stopper sa course lorsque ses crocs prirent mon bras en étau. Je passais outre la douleur que me provoquait cette morsure et maîtrisais mon attaquant avec une facilité déconcertante, ce qui sembla l'étonner.

Et oui, moi aussi j'étais un Vampire… Je n'étais pas aussi faible qu'un humain pourrait l'être face à lui. En quatre décennies, j'étais enfin parvenue à contrôler ma force.

Ce loup, ce n'était pas Jake et pourtant, il lui ressemblait de par son pelage. La bête, sur moi, continuait de ronger mon bras en grognant tandis que je poursuivais l'examen de sa personne, comme si de rien n'était.

Il semblait bien jeune et inexpérimenté pour m'attaquer de la sorte. Il était plus petit que Sam ou Jake sous leur forme animale. Je soulevai soudain le loup dans les airs et l'envoyai à plusieurs mètres de distance, juste assez pour l'assommer – il devait être résistant.

Le loup émit une faible plainte et sembla perdre connaissance. J'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la blessure qu'il m'avait infligée. Elle me démangeait atrocement mais je fus soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était que bénigne : pas d'os cassés, juste de grosses égratignures et des brûlures multiples que je devrais conserver quelques jours tout au plus.

J'étais désormais sauve. Et Edward, où se trouvait-il maintenant ? Un grondement animal se fit à nouveau entendre dans la forêt et me mit sur la piste de mon époux. Je me mis à courir et à slalomer entre les arbres pour me rapprocher de l'origine de ce cri.

Plus je m'approchais de la source du raffut, plus l'odeur d'un autre loup-garou fouettait mon visage. Je grimaçais tandis que l'écœurement me gagnait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouvais devant une scène des plus insolites : Edward était face à un loup de petite taille, au pelage argenté. Les deux adversaires bougeaient en arc de cercle, tels les gladiateurs que l'on pouvait trouver dans de vieux films. Ils se toisaient mutuellement.

Je me devais d'aller prêter main forte à Edward et sans même attendre une seule seconde, je me jetais sur le loup, ce qui provoqua la surprise générale.

- Bella ! Attends ! me hurla-t-il.

Trop tard ! Edward se jeta soudain entre le loup – qui bondissait dans les airs à ma rencontre - et moi, comme pour protéger… Le Loup ?! Non, Edward ? Protégeant un loup ? Impossible. Et pourtant…

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester dans le taxi ! me réprimanda le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel – comme si quelque part, il devait se douter que je ne l'aurais pas écouté.

Le loup en profita pour mordre à pleine dent le cou de mon compagnon d'éternité. Edward sourcilla, comme agacé.

J'émis un grondement de menace et m'apprêtais à lui prêter main forte pour se débarrasser de notre adversaire commun quand Edward me lança un regard qui me cloua sur place ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Bella, s'il te plait, m'intima Edward, dont les prunelles étaient devenues incandescentes de douleur. Quant à toi, jeune fille, tu te calmes maintenant ou je me verrais obligé d'employer la force pour te faire reprendre ta forme humaine.

_Jeune fille ?_

Avais-je bien compris ? Le loup – ou plutôt la louve – grogna en signe de menace.

- Je te préviens, tu n'as aucune chance ! lança mon compagnon. N'y pense même pas !

Voyant que Edward semblait des plus sérieux, elle desserra son emprise. Le sang coulait à flot.

- Voila qui est mieux, entendis-je dire Edward, tandis qu'il se frictionnait le cou, à l'endroit de sa morsure, pour en faire disparaître la douleur qui le rongeait.

J'apercevais de fin filets de sang couler entre ses doigts et frissonnais d'horreur. Il ne semblait pourtant guère s'en soucier.

- Si tu tiens tant à exprimer ta colère, fait le par la parole, ajouta-t-il.

Une chose impensable se produisit alors : la louve reprit sa forme humaine. Elle se retrouvait dévêtue en pleine forêt mais ne semblait pourtant pas s'en soucier. Elle le fusilla du regard et se contenta de répliquer un :

- Ferme-la, espèce de sangsue !

Je fus étonnée par sa voix aiguë – et son langage châtié, peu digne d'une demoiselle. En détaillant mon examen, je compris alors qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant d'une quinzaine d'année tout au plus. Edward aperçut ma surprise et l'enfant reporta elle aussi son attention sur moi, pour la première fois.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit galamment Edward, repérant tout de suite mes égratignures.

- Ca va, juste quelques complications en chemin… Et toi ?

Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de son sang qui s'écoulait sur l'herbe – enfin le sang qu'il avait ingurgité la veille qui se rependait dans ses veines pour palier son manque de sang pour être plus exacte.

- Oh, j'établis le contact avec cette charmante enfant depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il tout en retirant sa veste pour la tendre à l'enfant. Tu vas attraper froid, jeune fille, met-ça !

- Je ne veux pas de ta veste déguelasse, sangsue ! couina la principale intéressée, tandis que je l'examinais avec une intense curiosité.

Elle possédait de grands yeux verts et des cheveux d'un noir ébène, courts, ébouriffés et mal peignés ; comme si elle passait ses journées à courir dans la forêt – une vraie sauvageonne. Sa peau était d'une couleur qui était propre à celle des Quileutes. Ses yeux semblaient emplis de haine à notre égard et cela seul ne me surprit guère.

- C'est une…Enfant Loup ? demandais-je à Edward, incrédule.

Jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi jeunes – et d'aussi belle - que celle ci.

Il acquiesça et m'expliqua à vitesse vampirique qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées qui elle était, son âge, sa haine pour les vampires, bref, un peu de tout, et qu'il avait voulu réussir à la stopper sans pour autant la blesser.

- Elle est trop jeune pour se maîtriser… Trop irréfléchie, aussi. Mais cela doit être plus de famille que purement propre à sa nature de loup, ajouta Edward après un instant de réflexion.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc – Edward avait pourtant tout fait pour que sa phrase soit prononcée de manière anodine mais elle resta gravée en moi.

- Ne m'ignorez pas ! intima soudain l'enfant dont le corps tremblait de rage – et de froid.

Elle semblait déjà avoir essayé de nous parler pendant notre rapide conversation.

- Alors met ma veste, s'exclama Edward, dépassé par le comportement de la louve.

- Je n'ai pas froid ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Et je m'en moque, la patience n'est pas mon fort, jeune fille ! Alors tu vas l'enfiler, de grès ou de force !

On aurait dit une conversation entre un père et son enfant. Je souris à cette pensée.

- Sous la forme de loup, les vêtements me sont inutiles.

- Aucun vampire ne voudrait d'un sang de loup-garou, je te rassure, répondit soudain Edward, qui sans doute avait déjà lu dans ses pensées la peur d'être dévorée.

L'enfant sursauta et gronda de plus belle.

- Sales buveurs de sang, qu'avez-vous fait de Noah ? Vous l'avez tué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ?

C'était officiel, j'étais complètement perdue.

- Ce n'est pas très poli d'interroger des inconnus de cette façon, sans même se présenter, fit remarquer Edward.

- Ce n'est pas très courtois non plus de lire dans la tête des gens, ni même de s'abreuver au cou des humains, répondit du tac au tac l'enfant au caractère bien trempé.

- Je m'appelle Edward… Voici ma compagne Bella. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

Je croisais le regard de mon compagnon et il semblait vouloir me signifier un _« Tu vas bientôt comprendre » _amusé. L'enfant loup trépigna quelque peu puis finit par se présenter d'une seule traite, toujours sur le qui-vive :

- Je m'appelle Isabella Sarah Black !

_QUOI ?!_

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Alors ? Je suis impatiente de connaître vos réactions !!! N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me les dire !!!

(bon et bien sur ce... Je retourne bosser à ma dissertation hahaha... oh joie...)


	7. Changements

_Bonjour tout le monde ! (arrive timidement, prête à ce qu'on lui lance des pierres XD) Comment allez-vous ?_

_Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard à ce point ! Vraiment désolée ! Je suis impardonnable ! (où se trouve le chat à neuf queues que je… Non, laissez-moi faire !!!)_

_En plus, je ne possède pas de réelles excuses… Bon, le travail (mdr) le RPG sur lequel je suis en ce moment (surtout XD) et, la grande coupable dans toute cette histoire, c'est elle : la fainéantise !!! Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder trop à ce sujet, je vous promets juste que j'essayerais de poster la suite dans les plus cours délais (environ quinze jours maximum)_

_Sinon j'espère que Hésitation vous a plu (vu qu'il est sortit entre temps mdr)_

_Je vous laisse lire les réponses à vos reviews : _

_**Kya sama** : Non, tu as bien été la première ! Omedetto !!! Sarah, c'est le prénom de la mère de Jake, c'est pour ça… Pour la maman de Mini-Bella, tu verras XD A bientôt… Joshua muahahahahaha !!! Je t'aime, je t'adore !!! Merci de toujours avoir du temps pour moi !_

_**Kyu-chan** : Et pourquoi pas ? (s'amuse bien) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Eclipselunaire** : Euh… Ben là, j'ai repris la fac… Et… Ca se ressent mdr ! J'ai du retard, oh joie XD Je ne pense pas avoir de facilité pour l'écriture mais merci, ça me fait plaisir ! A très vite et merci pour ta review !_

_**Phanis** : Moi, j'adore les LG ! C'est classe quand ça sait un tant soit peu se maîtriser… Désolée pour ta fic, je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer à la lire (et quand j'ai vu mon retard… ça m'a déprimé ; il faudrait que tu me dises ton secret pour poster autant en si peu de temps XD) Pour le traité, je pars du principe qu'il a été brisé le jour où ils ont mordu Bella… Donc que ce soit un Cullen ou non ne change pas grand chose à leurs problèmes. Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Uial **: Toutes tes questions auront bientôt une réponse, je ne t'en dit pas plus. Merci pour ta review !_

_**XxjustinblainxX** : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !_

_**EetB** : LOL ! Edward est un grand père, il va falloir t'y faire XD (pour Jake, vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ait réussi à oublier Bella… Ce serait triste si en quarante ans il n'avait pas trouvé la personne capable de le rendre heureux lol) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Lorane** : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !_

_**Anne** : Merci pour ta review !_

_**Leti1515** : Merciiiiiiiiiii ! Contente que ça t'ait plu !_

_**Fascination120** : Contente de t'avoir surprise ! Merci pour ta review !_

_**Mél **: Tes questions auront bientôt des réponses, patience ! Merci pour ta review !_

****

_**Ayalyne** : Là, je suis moins adorable (XD), j'ai posté super en retard… Merci pour ta review en tout cas !_

_**Lucy** : Tu auras la fin de cette fic, promis (quand, je sais pas, mais je la finirais !!!) Merci pour ta review !_

_**The-Misery** : Merci pour tes reviews ; elles m'ont fait très plaisir !!!_

_**Penny** : (câline aussi Penny) Merci pour ta review !!! (et aussi de me rappeler qu'il faut que je continue ma fic quand j'oublie mdr XD) Je t'adore !!!_

_**Julie** : Merciiiii ! (pour ta seconde review : J'ai lu Eclipse en anglais (j'ai pas fini encore la VF par contre) mais ça m'a aussi pas mal… Perturbé, cette révélation XD_

_**Audrey** : J'aime me faire incendier pour être sadique ; c'est un très beau compliment (mdr) Je pense que maintenant, tu as déjà dévoré Eclipse et HP7, tu as aimé ? Merci pour ta review en tout cas !!!_

_**Theriel** : Tu verras, tu verras (je dis rien lol) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Tatatakitador **: huhuhu et heureuse de l'être (sadique ) Merciii, je t'adore !!! _

****

_**Mini-Goth** : Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Lara** : Contente que tu te sois habituée à mon esprit « sain » mdr XD Vive le cirque ! Vive Hésitation ! Vivent les déménagements ! Vive ma superbe personne ! (mdr) Vive toi XD Plus sérieusement, désolée pour l'attente et merci de m'avoir harcelé par review, ça me rappelait qu'il fallait que je m'y remette lol ! Tu la vois comment, la fin du quatrième tome ? (moi j'ai hâte que Midnight Sun sorte, encore plus que Breaking Dawn XD) Courage pour les exams et merci encore pour tes reviews !!!!_

_**Elow** : Hellow Miss ! (voui, c'est bizarre mdr même si en ce moment, je suis pas souvent sur le forum) Je suis VRAIMENT tordue (muahahaha) mais pas à ce point quand même, je te rassure mdr ! (je crois que Edward n'est pas très sain d'esprit quand même… Envisager la manière dont il se suiciderait si Bella venait un jour à disparaître, ce n'est pas très sain comme comportement mdr) J'espère recevoir bientôt une review de toi (moi, ton saigneur et maître te l'ordonne muahahahaha (sort aussi XD)) A très bientôt j'espère et merci encore !!!_

****

_**Turimulla** : Merci pour ta review, contente que ma fic te plaise !!!_

_**Malicia** : Encore désolée… (moi j'adore le suspense, surtout quand c'est moi qui le provoque mdr) J'ai lu la fic d'Alphie et je l'adore ! Cette femme a un talent fou (elle est pas l'amie de Stephenie Meyer pour rien mdr) Pour le manhwa les trois sœurs, je connais mais ça ne me dit rien, désolée… J'ai toujours été un peu difficile en manhwa, plus encore qu'en manga (quoique Marie Godwin est un très bon manhwa !!!! Dommage que l'éditeur ait fait faillite et qu'ils ne nous ont JAMAIS sortit de dernier tome, je les hais !) Bref, à très bientôt et encore désolée pour le retard ! Merci pour ta review !_

_**SoSo** : Hum… Si j'ai fait Edward moins inquiet, c'est parce que je pars du principe qu'en quarante ans de vie commune, Bella doit savoir se défendre par elle-même et qu'il l'en sait capable… (je suis claire ou pas du tout mdr ?) Merci pour ta review et désolée du retard…_

_**Sarah** : Voici la suite !!! Merci pour ta review !_

_**Rose** : Ohhh une nouvelle lectrice, chouette ! Bienvenue, n'ai pas peur (affiche un sourire sadique) merci pour ta review ! Quant à ma fréquence de parution j'aurais tendance à dire qu'en ce moment, elle est pire qu'aléatoire mdr… Mais je vais essayer de faire environ sûr un chapitre tout les quinze jours… J'espère mdr !_

_**Ptite New** : Merciiii !!! Contente que mes fics t'aient plus !!!_

_**Fafou** : Merci à toi !!!_

_**Flower** : Bienvenue à toi, oh nouvelle lectrice !!! Oh ? Des problèmes de conjugaison ? Je suis intéressée ! Lesquels ? Pour Victoria, j'ai prévu de l'utiliser… Et pour les Volturis euh… Non mdr ! Je les aime bien mais ils ne seront pas présents dans ma fic, désolée… Merci encore pour ta review en tout cas !!!_

_**SPOOKY** : Wooow je suis fière alors !!! J'espère que tu es toujours vivante derrière ton écran, voici la suite ! XD Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt j'espère !_

_**Isabelle** : Merci pour ta review ! Je vais y répondre points par points. Concernant l'intimité entre Edward et Bella, tout d'abord : pour moi, l'action importe plus que le romantisme (enfin ça dépend des moments, en réalité mdr) mais j'ai du mal à écrire quelque chose de plus « intime », je pense que c'est à chacun de s'imaginer ce qu'il désire (je me comprends mais me comprends-tu ? mdr) Ensuite, mon style, comme celui d'un autre, a ses propres défauts et j'essaye de varier les expressions mais des fois, en effet, je dois sans doute me répéter. Pour son cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle est vampire, j'ai essayé de ne plus le marquer, mais il se peut que des fois, j'oublie momentanément qu'elle soit un vampire… Il faudrait que je relise un de ces jours ma fic, c'est une erreur de ma part. Enfin, pour « compagnon d'éternité », c'est juste que je trouve cette expression jolie pour désigner Edward. J'avoue que de temps à autre, j'ai tendance à oublier que le narrateur est Bella et j'emploie mes propres expressions à la place des siennes mdr ! Je suis désolée mais je crois que je continuerais à l'appeler de la sorte, faute de mieux XD Merci en tout cas de ta franchise, c'est rare d'avoir des reviews qui font le positif comme le négatif, je tâcherais de faire attention à tout cela désormais ! Merci encore et à très bientôt j'espère !!!_

_Merci aussi aux simples lecteurs qui prennent le temps de ma lire !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre six : Changements**

**

* * *

**

_Isabella Black ?_

Edward ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps. Avais-je bien compris ? A en juger par l'amusement que je pouvais lire sur la tête de mon compagnon d'éternité, oui.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi drôle ? grogna la fillette, ne comprenant pas l'amusement d'Edward.

- Bella !

Je n'eus même pas le loisir de lui expliquer ; Edward me plaqua violemment au sol. Au même moment, je sentis une bourrasque d'air frôler le dessus de ma tête, avant que je ne tombe, sous le poids de mon compagnon.

A terre, je regardais en direction d'Isabella pour découvrir un nouveau loup, à ses côtés. Son pelage était d'un très bel ocre. Il grognait furieusement, tandis qu'un autre encore faisait son apparition dans une vaine tentative d'attaque – Edward m'avait de nouveau écarté.

- Bon sang mais combien sont-ils ? pestais-je tandis que je me relevais après l'avoir remercié.

Ce dernier prit une moue pensive.

- Hum… Selon mes calculs, je dirais six ou sept, répondit-il, sur ses gardes.

Il semblait cependant bien s'amuser.

- Et on va devoir les combattre ?!

C'était du suicide. Et d'où sortaient-ils tous ? Nous avions pourtant quitté leur territoire depuis quatre décennies !

- Pas forcement, répondit le Vampire, en ouvrant grand les yeux, comme s'il avait eu une révélation.

Devant cette réplique sibylline, je lui lançais un regard agacé.

- Décide-toi, dans ce cas, marmottai-je.

Parmi nos adversaires, je ne reconnaissais ni Sam, ni Paul, ni Jake… Personne avec qui nous aurions pu essayer de parlementer.

Les loups commençaient à nous couper tout moyen de retraite. Ils s'approchaient de nous d'un air menaçant. Isabella, toujours sous forme humaine, observait le spectacle. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient me parurent des heures.

- Edward ? l'appelai-je, d'une voix légèrement plus angoissée.

- Oh, pardonne-moi, lança-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, en clignant des yeux. J'étais distrait, c'est fou le nombre de choses qui ont changé en l'espace de…

Je faillis m'étouffer. Distrait ? Quelle chose était donc capable de distraire quelqu'un alors qu'il était en danger de mort ?

- Hey, Jacob Black ! lança soudain mon compagnon, à la cantonade.

Le silence se fit, les loups se stoppèrent, sur le qui-vive.

- Tu connais parfaitement le but de notre visite alors arrête-les ou bien nous nous en chargerons.

Jacob ? Où était-il ? Jacob… Je le cherchais du regard, angoissée. Si mon cœur avait pu battre, il aurait battu à un rythme effréné.

Un grondement lointain se fit entendre. Je relevais la tête et aperçus d'autres silhouettes animale.

- Bien sûr que nous en serions capable, fanfaronna Edward. Veux-tu que nous te le prouvions ?

Un énorme loup fit alors son apparition, entouré de deux autres, un peu moins imposant.

- Jake… murmurais-je, impressionnée par sa noble stature.

Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. La meute se regroupa tout autour de lui, soumise à ses ordres. Ils communiquèrent entre eux, avant de rebrousser chemin dans la forêt.

- Hey ! Attendez-moi !!! s'écria Isabella, avant de se transformer à nouveau en loup, après nous avoir lancé un regard torve.

J'étais complètement perdue. Mes jambes ne purent supporter le poids de mon corps plus longtemps et je tombais à terre.

- Vivants… Nous sommes vivants…

Je soupirais de soulagement.

- Doutais-tu donc à ce point de nos chances de survie ? s'étonna-t-il, un peu vexé. Bella, je suis déçu… Je pensais que tu avais une plus haute estime de moi. Tu sais pourtant de quoi je suis capable…

J'acquiesçais et saisissais la main qu'il me tendait, pour me relever.

- Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? lui demandais-je. Le traité est brisé, ils étaient en droit de nous attaquer… Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ont reconnu notre supériorité écrasante, fanfaronna Edward, pas crédible du tout dans sa tentative d'explication – je le connaissais, depuis le temps.

- Edward… Plus sérieusement…

- Mais je suis sérieux !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Mais bien sûr !

J'allais le contraindre à me répondre lorsqu'il sembla à nouveau avoir l'air ailleurs. J'attendais patiemment.

- Les visites à l'hôpital ne sont pas encore autorisées, annonça le Vampire, de but en blanc. Elles commencent en début d'après-midi. C'est très gentil à lui de nous le rappeler… Que veux-tu faire, en attendant ?

Il me sourit, m'offrant une de ses moues les plus craquantes. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour garder un air aussi détaché malgré la précarité de notre situation.

- Edward… Ils ne vont pas nous poursuivre à nouveau ?

Il me détrompa et m'assura que tout était arrangé. Je n'étais pas tranquille pour autant.

Je décidais d'aller vagabonder dans Forks. Edward, fidèle à lui-même, m'annonça qu'il restait à mes côtés. Nous commençâmes ainsi notre retour dans le temps.

D'abord, la maison que les Cullen avaient habités lors de leur court séjour à Forks. Elle était délabrée, à l'abandon ; réduite à néant par la verdure environnante. Elle était le symbole du temps qui passait, malgré notre éternité. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en voyant l'étendu des dégâts. Qui aurait pu croire que ces bâtiments appartenaient aux merveilleux souvenirs que je conservais de l'époque où j'étais encore humaine et lui vampire ?

Après la maison d'Edward, je m'attardais devant mon ancien domicile. Ce fut un choc profond pour moi de découvrir que ma maison n'existait plus. Devant moi, se trouvait un tout nouveau bâtiment. La même adresse ; un lieu différent. C'était désormais une résidence qui contenait plusieurs petits appartements. Edward me prit la main et la serra quelque peu, comme pour me donner du courage.

Je ne reconnaissais rien, Forks m'apparaissait désormais comme étrangère. Je n'avais pas reconnu le chemin que nous avions emprunté pour aller chez moi et seul le nom de la rue et le numéro m'indiquaient que nous étions bien en face de ce qui avait été mon logis.

Où vivait Charly, désormais ? Qu'avait-il fait de mes affaires ? Vivait-il avec quelqu'un ? Tant de questions dont j'aurais aimé posséder les réponses…

Je passais aussi au cimetière de Forks et j'y découvrais des noms qui m'étaient familiers. Si Edward ne m'avait pas soutenu en cet instant, je me serais effondrée, en apercevant, gravé sur une tombe, le nom de Angéla Cheley - née Weber, éteinte à l'âge de cinquante-quatre ans. Je pouvais voir une plaque commémorative ainsi que des fleurs, déposés par ses enfants.

Oui, le temps avait passé… Immanquablement…

Pendant que je parcourais le monde, en compagnie de ma famille vampirique, Angéla avait surmonté le chagrin que lui avait apporté ma mort, elle avait épousé Ben, ils avaient eu des enfants et elle s'était éteinte après avoir été comblée par sa vie.

A quelques mètres de là, se trouvait ma propre tombe, couverte de mousse. Une gerbe de fleur y reposait, flétrie par le temps. De toute évidence, Charly n'était plus tout jeune et entretenir notre tombe devait sans aucun doute être quelque chose de trop fatiguant pour son âge avancé.

Je sortis de ma visite au cimetière anéantie comme jamais. Tous ces gens qui m'avaient parus éternels avaient disparu de la surface de la terre sans même que je puisse m'en rendre compte.

Edward et moi déambulâmes dans la ville, comme deux fantômes. Je m'attardais dans le parc de la ville, où quelques enfants jouaient, les rues que j'avais arpentées dans ma « jeunesse ». Je fus surprise de trouver le magasin des Newton toujours ouvert mais j'hésitais à y rentrer… On ne savait jamais… Edward et moi pouvions être reconnus par d'anciens habitants.

Le lycée de Forks n'avait pas réellement changé. Son ancienneté contrastait encore plus avec les bâtiments des alentours. J'écumais le parking, en regardant les nouvelles voitures d'un air absent. J'y cherchais vainement mon truck et la Volvo d'argent d'Edward.

J'étais nostalgique…

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours retentit dans l'air humide, inchangée malgré les années. Les élèves avaient finis leur matinée et se dirigeaient tous vers l'extérieur. Certains nous fixaient avec curiosité, ils nous prenaient très certainement pour de nouveaux élèves. A cette pensée, je souris.

- Les visites à l'hôpital doivent être acceptées, désormais… commenta Edward, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Nous avions quitté le parking pour les couloirs du lycée. Je fixais les rares élèves qui y passaient, pour se rendre à la cafétéria.

- Allons-y, Bella…

J'acquiesçais. Je m'apprêtais à prendre sa main quand soudain, je le sentis se raidir, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Bella Swan ?!

Je relevais la tête, à l'annonce de mon prénom par une voix qui m'était inconnue. J'étais perdue.

- Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne nous voit pas ensemble, elle aurait trop de soupçons… entendis-je dire mon compagnon d'éternité. Désolé… Rejoins-moi dès que tu le peux !

L'instant d'après, Edward avait disparu. Je me tournai vers l'inconnue qui m'avait appelée.

- Oh, excusez-moi…

Son visage me disait quelque chose. Malgré le temps qui avait passé, j'arrivais vaguement à me souvenir qu'elle avait été une de mes camarade de classe.

- C'est impossible que ce soit elle, je suis bête…

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines alors que je réalisais de qui il s'agissait ; Lauren Mallory ! De surprise, j'ouvrais grand les yeux, en la dévisageant.

- Je me suis trompée, je vous prie de m'excuser, ajouta la femme aux cheveux or.

Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsque, ce fut plus fort que moi, je la saisissais par la manche. J'avais besoin de savoir ce que j'avais manqué, en quatre décennies. Lauren se tourna vers moi, une expression énigmatique inscrite sur son visage. Je devais trouver une excuse pour justifier mon geste et vite !

- Vous avez connu Isabella Swan ? demandais-je.

Je me giflai mentalement. Je savais très mal mentir et je sentais la pente glissante qu'aurait pu entraîner ma curiosité. Lauren me scruta avec attention.

- Seriez-vous une parente à elle ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Je m'empressai d'acquiescer. Elle me sourit, rayonnante, et me tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Lauren Mallory, enchantée. J'étais dans la classe de votre… euh…

Elle me fixa avec interrogation.

- Ma tante ! mentis-je, du mieux que je pouvais.

- … Tante, lorsqu'elle était encore parmi nous, conclut-elle.

Je me demandais par quel miracle elle pouvait me croire… C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Je continuais de la fixer, interdite.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander de me parler un peu d'elle ?

Lauren sourit et acquiesça.

- Avec plaisir !

Comme tout ici, elle semblait avoir beaucoup changé.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Voila, voila... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Soyez franc hein !!! A très vite, j'espère ! (en attendant vos premiers commentaires, je retourne à mon RPG mdr)_


	8. Inconnue

_Bien le bonsoir tous le monde ! (Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui suit cette fic, d'ailleurs ?! XD)_

_Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? Non, je ne suis pas morte, j'avais juste fait... une "courte" pause incluant une année de fac réussie, une forte dépendance aux RPGs, une visite de Volterra, une lecture de Breaking Dawn et j'en passe car je ne suis pas ici pour vous raconter ma vie (sinon vous n'auriez pas été aussi nombreux à venir). Aujourd'hui, oh Miracle : je poste la suite de cette fanfiction._

_Je vous prie de m'excuser car je n'ai pas le courage de répondre à toutes ces reviews qui se sont accumulées depuis presque un an, aussi, je vous remercie **tous** pour vos commentaires souvent constructifs que vous avez prit le temps de me laisser, pour la pub que vous avez fait autour de vous, pour avoir prit le temps de me lire. Petite dédicasse spéciale à **Penny**, sans qui je n'aurais pas été aussi motivée pour reprendre cette fic, vous pouvez la remercier (ou aller lire ce qu'elle écrit, ce serait encore mieux !)_

_Mais soyez sûrs d'une chose : je _finirais_ cette fic (un jour XD)_

_Sur ce, je ne m'étends pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Inconnue**

* * *

Lauren avait été la personne dont j'avais été la moins proche lorsque j'avais vécu à Forks – euphémisme. Et pourtant, elle se trouvait là, devant moi, souriante et métamorphosée par les années qui nous avaient séparées.

Assises toutes deux à une table de la cafétéria du lycée, elle avait tenu à m'inviter malgré mes protestations. Nous nous dévisagions, fascinées l'une par l'autre.

- Quel est ton nom ? me demanda-t-elle, après un temps.

- Je m'appelle…

_"Trouve un nom et vite"_ m'intima mon subconscient.

- Veronica.

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit sur son visage, créant deux petites rides aux coins de sa bouche.

- C'est un joli prénom, se contenta de répondre Lauren.

- Merci, répondis-je, quelque peu septique – j'aurais quand même pu trouver mieux.

- Donc Bella était ta tante ? enchaîna directement la femme, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Certaine de me trahir si je prenais la parole, j'acquiesçais.

- J'ignorais que Bella avait eu des frères et sœurs, commenta mon interlocutrice, pensive. Je la croyais fille unique.

Silence.

- Mais de toute évidence, je me trompais. Les autres devaient savoir, eux, finit-elle par éluder, d'un geste de la main.

Je la fixais, interloquée : était-ce de la tristesse que je percevais dans sa voix, un tantinet nostalgique ? Et comment pouvait-elle me croire aussi facilement ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Forks ? poursuivit-elle.

- Et bien je viens rendre visite à mon…

Père.

- … grand-père. Il est à l'hôpital et je suis venue lui rendre visite. Vous le connaissez ? Moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu encore…

Je bénissais le fait d'être désormais Vampire : je pouvais mentir plus facilement, sans être trahie par les battements de mon cœur ou des rougissements quelconques.

- Qui ne connaît pas Charlie Swan, ici ?! s'exclama la femme, dont je reconnus enfin le côté exubérant de sa jeunesse. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, tu sais !

Je l'encourageais à poursuivre, avide de détails. Lauren me sourit de plus belle, un sourire sincère, éblouissant, voir presque attendrissant.

- Avec plaisir !

Et à ces mots, la femme commença à me conter ce qu'elle avait elle-même intitulé "La légende du grand justicier Charlie Swan, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme du Batman Forkscien".

J'apprit ainsi, entre deux rires, que mon père, l'année précédant sa retraite, avait arrêté une bande de braqueurs au péril de sa vie. Apparemment, il continuait, même à la retraite, à venir régulièrement au commissariat. Il y dispensait très souvent ses conseils, qu'on écoutait avec attention. Aussi, tous ici étaient attristés par l'hospitalisation de mon "grand-père".

Bref, Charlie était toujours autant apprécié des habitants de Forks, peut-être même davantage, d'après Lauren, ces quarante dernières années.

J'éprouvai un profond sentiment de malaise lorsqu'elle aborda – bien que de manière succincte – le choc que tous avaient éprouvé lorsque ma "tante Bella" et son époux avaient trouvé la mort de manière accidentelle sur la route.

Aussi, je décidai, après plusieurs minutes passées à l'écouter, de changer pour aborder un sujet plus personnel :

- Vous étiez une amie de ma tante ?

- Nous nous côtoyions, éluda la femme, en faisant la moue. Mais de là à parler d'amitié…

- Et vous êtes devenue professeur ici ? enchaînais-je, me souciant peu de passer du coq à l'âne.

Lauren sembla un peu plus gênée mais elle répondit néanmoins :

- Je travaille ici de manière bénévole, m'expliqua-t-elle.

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur mon visage. Aussi, elle poursuivit :

- J'ai beaucoup de temps libre depuis mon divorce. Mon ex-mari et notre fille, Melissa sont restés à New York. Melissa doit être un peu plus âgée que toi, et, même si elle m'aime beaucoup, s'enterrer dans un coin paumé au fin fond de l'état de Washington ne l'enchantait guère. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Même, je la comprends. La vie est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement philosophe. J'avais toujours rêvé de quitter Forks, de faire un mariage en grande pompe, d'élever ma famille loin d'ici, bref de "réussir" comme on dit. Et une fois tous mes désirs comblés, je me suis rendu compte que la vie que je menais ne me convenait pas. Mon divorce m'a fait comprendre cela, et j'ai quitté New York, ville devenue à mes yeux aussi lugubre qu'impersonnelle, pour revenir là où ma vie avait commencé. Et c'est ici qu'elle s'achèvera, sans doute.

Lauren haussa les épaules. Je n'avais pas apprécié la fin de son discours, trop fataliste à mon goût. Elle s'en rendit compte.

- Excuses-moi de te raconter ma vie comme ça…

Elle commença à se forcer à rire, puis se tut, consciente du malaise qu'elle avait instauré entre nous deux. A nouveau, le silence raisonnait à mes oreilles de manière éloquente.

- Si je te dis tout ça, c'est sans doute parce que tu _lui_ ressembles... avoua l'humaine, piteuse.

"Lui" désignait l'humaine que j'avais été.

- Ce n'est rien, mentis-je.

Mais je ne souhaitais pas rester une minute de plus dans ce lycée hanté par de vieux fantômes et me levais abruptement, bien décidée à fuir.

- Je dois y aller, les heures de visites à l'hôpital sont limitées, me défendis-je. Je dois faire vite.

Car cette femme n'avait plus rien à voir avec _ma_ Lauren et cela m'effrayait presque : la peste insouciante n'était plus… Lauren était plus âgée et elle avait acquis avec la vieillesse un état d'esprit qui m'était tout bonnement insupportable.

- Passe le bonjour à ton grand-père de ma part, l'entendis-je dire, tandis que je m'éloignais.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers elle. Nous nous dévisageames.

- Ce sera transmis, finis-je par articuler. Merci encore.

- Je t'en prie, me sourit l'humaine.

Serais-je devenue comme elle, en vieillissant ? En quittant le lycée de Forks, cette interrogation hantait mes pensées. Et ne réalisait-elle donc pas qu'il s'agissait de _moi_ ?

Bouleversée par ces changements, je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital à une vitesse résolument humaine.

D'autres interrogations naquirent au fil de mes pas : Charlie avait-il autant changé, lui aussi ? Comment m'avait-il retrouvé ? Etait-ce Jacob qui m'avait trahi, ou bien était-ce Billy ? Et comment allais-je réagir en le découvrant au seuil de la mort ?

C'est en éludant toutes ces questions qui resteraient sans réponses que je franchis les portes de l'hôpital. Les sens en éveil, je jetais des coups d'œil furtifs tout autour de moi, priant pour ne croiser personne, et surtout pas quelqu'un capable d'évoquer le décalage entre passé et présent aussi crûment que Lauren.

- La chambre de monsieur Charlie Swan, je vous prie, annonçais-je, tandis qu'une infirmière blonde et plantureuse s'avançait vers moi en se dandinant.

Elle pianota sur un ordinateur qui semblait aussi âgé que moi puis, lorsqu'elle eut visiblement trouvé le renseignement que je lui avais demandé, ses yeux quittèrent l'écran pour me dévisager avec insistance.

- Chambre 201, premier étage, au fond du couloir de gauche. Vous êtes sa petite-fille ?

- Je vous remercie, répondis-je, mal à l'aise, en me réfugiant derrière une courtoisie glaciale - la méthode qu'utilisait généralement Edward lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

J'essayais d'éviter le regard inquisiteur et dépourvu de tact que l'infirmière me lançait. Mais si, comme Lauren me l'avait dit, Charlie Swan était devenu une légende, il était plus ou moins logique que tous me dévisagent avec la même curiosité : _"Regardez, c'est elle"_ semblait signifier chaque paire d'yeux rivés sur moi, et je détestais cela.

Je soupirais et tentais de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer avant de revoir Charlie. Que tout irait bien mieux une fois que le père et la fille se seraient retrouvés...

N'est-ce pas ?

Anxieuse, je me stoppais devant la porte fatidique, marquée du numéro "201", que j'étais soudainement incapable de franchir.

Sans Edward pour me soutenir, j'avais peur de ce qui m'attendait au-delà.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_J'attends vos avis avec la même impatience qu'auparavant !_

_J'en profite aussi pour faire un petit coup de publicité à un tout nouveau forum sur Twilight qui vient d'ouvrir : _Topaze_. L'adresse est disponible dans mon profile. Si vous êtes interessés, vous êtes les bienvenues parmis nous, nous ne mordons pas ! XD_


End file.
